


【授翻】Wrap your arms around my weakness /拥你入怀

by qingci2333



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingci2333/pseuds/qingci2333
Summary: 洛基觉得托尔不像他妈妈的其他客人那样，他总是很和蔼可亲，似乎真的很关心洛基。所以，当法波蒂死后，洛基孤身一人，无处可去，他决定向托尔寻求帮助，尽管他们已经多年未见，但他觉得这个人会帮助他。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wrap your arms around my weakness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952961) by [CherryPie0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0). 



> 大家好！！！！！！ 又是我！✌  
> 首先要说几件事:  
> 1\. 章节的数量可能会增加，但不会增加太多。  
> 2\. 其他标签可能会被添加。  
> 3\. 有一个幕后的小角色死亡(是Farbauti，如摘要所说)。  
> 4．这是一个序言，其中洛基也是8-9年，这时雷神39。 下一章他们的年龄将是洛基19，托尔49-50。  
> 5\. 标题灵感来自 Selena Gomez 的《脆弱》。  
> 就这些了，我想! 希望你喜欢！

在过去十分钟里，洛基试图解出这道数学题，他皱起眉头，沮丧地叹息着，努力理解着题目信息，他确信他知道答案，但是他的大脑现在似乎无法集中注意力。  
他把双脚放在椅子上，把腿靠在胸前，蜷缩在椅子上，用手捂住耳朵，徒劳地试图挡住来自隔壁房间的噪音。 他本该在自己的房间里做家庭作业，而不是在厨房的桌子上学习，但是他现在还没有桌子; 谢天谢地，他妈妈答应他下次生日时给他买一张桌子！  
但不仅如此。  
他希望在托尔离开之前能见见他。 他今天早些时候来的时候甚至都没来得及跟他打招呼，因为他妈妈立刻把他拖进了她的卧室，洛基不想把自己锁在房间里，因为那会听不到托尔离开的声音。  
通常情况下，洛基会尽量避开他妈妈带回家的那些家伙。他们都是混蛋——虽然他妈妈告诉他不要这么叫他们，他不应该这么忘恩负义，因为他们要为他的食物和衣服买单，但洛基仍然讨厌他们——他们开着愚蠢的玩笑，散发着香烟的烟味，弄乱他的头发，捏他的脸颊，告诉他妈妈几年后应该让他帮助她工作。 洛基不确定他们到底是什么意思，但他不想那样，特别是跟他们有关。  
然而，托尔是不同的。  
托尔很友善，对他微笑，会问他在学校过得怎么样。  
托尔是唯一一个真正对洛基说的话感兴趣的人——即使他们在每次来他们家时只谈几分钟——当洛基在考试中表现出色时，会告诉他，他为他感到骄傲。  
托尔给他带来了玩具和书籍，甚至在洛基被数学折磨的时候帮助他做作业。  
有时候，洛基希望妈妈能和托尔结婚，这样托尔就可以成为他的爸爸。 但他知道这不会发生。 他向他的妈妈询问这件事，希望自己能说服她，但她当然不同意这是个好主意——绝对不可能;。“是的，托尔看起来是个好人，但是没有人来这里寻找婚姻，洛洛。 你真的认为他们中的任何一个会愿意抚养另一个男人的孩子? ”  
洛基没有坚持说下去，他妈妈可能是对的。  
尽管如此，他还是很期待看到托尔。  
当他意识到隔壁的声音已经停下来了，他慢慢地把手从耳边放开，紧张地咬着下嘴唇，他知道托尔可能很快就会从房间里出来。  
他目不转睛地看着书，假装在学习，焦急地等待着托尔。 他不想让人觉得他一直在等他——尽管洛基正是这么做的。  
当他听到门被打开时，他兴奋得心跳加速，满怀期待。 透过余光，他可以看到他的母亲正朝着浴室走去，而托尔穿过大厅，走向洛基所在的厨房。  
“小天才，又在学习了? ” 托尔走进厨房时说，洛基忍不住咯咯地笑了起来，尽管他知道托尔说的是假的。 他绝对不是一个天才，他之所以取得好成绩，是因为他总是在学习，他需要很长时间才能集中精力，理解事物。 尽管如此，他还是喜欢托尔这样叫他。  
洛基对他微笑，点点头，尽量不让自己看起来太急切或期待，但他肯定自己失败了。 其他人没有给他买过任何礼物，洛基喜欢托尔给他买的所有东西。  
“你在做什么，孩子? ” 托尔问道，他坐在洛基对面的桌子旁，他的存在充满了整个房间，使它看起来甚至比实际更小。 “学校怎么样? ”  
洛基耸了耸肩，他的脸颊热了起来，就像他和托尔说话时经常做的那样。 “很好。 有时很无聊，但大多数课程都很好。”  
托尔点点头，表示他在听，因为微笑他的眼角皱起。 洛基喜欢得到托尔的注意，他沉浸在其中; 他希望托尔能呆得更久。  
“我还是不喜欢数学，但佩珀女士说我正在进步！ 哦，上周一个新来的女孩来到我的学校，她和我说话——嗯，她一直跟我说了很多。 但我不介意。 她很有趣。 她的名字叫Darcy。 她还说她可以帮我学数学，因为她爸爸是数学老师，他会帮她学习，所以也许下次考试我会得 A！ 你觉得我能做到吗? ” 他问道，当他意识到自己已经絮絮叨叨说了那么多时，他的脸更红了。  
但是托尔没有抱怨，也没有让他闭嘴，所以洛基放松了下来，仿照托尔给他的微笑，回给他一个微笑。  
“宝宝，当然可以。 我敢肯定，下次我来这里的时候，你会告诉我你考得有多好，”托尔告诉他，洛基咧嘴一笑。 托尔通常是这么叫他的。 洛基曾经抗议说他已经不再是一个婴儿了，但是他现在喜欢它了。 这让他觉得温暖又有趣。  
“哦！ 我差点忘了，”托尔说着站了起来，去拿他的夹克和一个纸袋，这让洛基的心里充满了希望和兴奋。  
当雷神托尔递给他袋子的时候，他咬着下嘴唇，尽量不露出太多的笑容。 洛基立即打开它，当他看到它是什么时，他的眼睛睁大了。 “托尔! ” 他高兴地叫着，看到另一本新书和一个用彩色铅笔画的画板。  
“你告诉我你喜欢画画，对吧? ” 雷神问道，又坐在椅子上，洛基点点头，他开心极了！  
托尔真的记得！  
他赶忙从椅子上爬起来，扑向托尔，绊倒在他的脚上，这样他就可以搂住托尔的脖子。  
“谢谢你，托尔。它们太棒了! 我爱它们! ”  
托尔回应了他的拥抱，用一只大手轻轻地抚摸着他的背。“你是... ... ”  
“看在上帝的份上，洛基，放开这个男人，”他妈妈的声音传来，洛基立刻抽身离开，羞怯地看着托尔，然后看着他的妈妈。  
“对不起，妈妈。”  
“没关系，Fab，我不介意，”托尔告诉她，洛基想说的只是‘请留下，请留下’ ，但他知道他不能，所以他不会说。  
然而，他的母亲完全无视了托尔的话，瞪着洛基，洛基迅速地从桌子上收拾起他的东西，把所有东西都塞进背包，然后走向他的房间。 “晚安，托尔。”  
“晚安，宝贝，”托尔亲切地告诉他，洛基几乎想问他的妈妈，为什么托尔不能再呆一会儿，也许只是为了哄他睡觉，给他掖被子，吻他的额头，说晚安。  
洛基关上他房间的门，从袋子里抓起他的新画板，抱在胸前，微笑着，即使他的心在痛，因为他知道托尔很快就会离开。  
他叹了口气，把画板放回纸袋里，然后把它和托尔给他的其他东西一起藏在床底下。 他不知道自己为什么这么做，他只知道他不想和任何人分享这些，甚至不想和他的妈妈分享。 他希望这只是他和托尔之间的事情，属于他们的小秘密。  
他钻进被窝，一边想着一边微笑，想着托尔和礼物，想着托尔记得自己喜欢什么，真正地倾听他，关心他。  
他蜷缩在毯子里面，闭上眼睛，脸上挂着微笑，渐渐入睡。  
他已经迫不及待想再见到托尔了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki现在19岁，这一章的剧情发生在法波蒂Farbauti去世一个月之后

Loki折好一条牛仔裤，放进手提箱，然后伸手去拿 t 恤衫，他突然庆幸自己没有很多衣服，手提箱正好能装下。  
他没用多长时间就把它们包好了。很快，他的衣柜几乎全空了。眼前的景象让他觉得心被狠狠捏了一下，残酷的现实打击到了他。  
他知道这一天会到来，他以为自己已经为此做好了准备，但显然还不够。  
很久以来，他一直想离开这个家，离开他的妈妈，但是他从来没有想过现在以这种方式发生。 现在他孤身一人，没有人可以倾诉，也没有地方可以呆，他后悔他曾希望离开这个地方。  
他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，在舌头上尝到咸味的时候，他才意识到自己哭了。 他用连帽衫的袖子擦了擦眼睛，但眼泪还是抑制不住的流出来。  
他坐在床上，把枕头抱在胸前，让眼泪肆意流淌。  
他的母亲去世已经快一个月了，虽然他很高兴她不再受苦，但他想念她，怀念他们在这所房子度过的时光。  
他可能没有最美好的童年记忆，但也没那么糟糕。 他也记得那些幸福的时刻。 比如当他妈妈休息一天，决定留在家里陪他时，她会给他做派，闻起来像苹果，而不是酒精、烟雾和性的味道。 然后他们会一起吃东西，玩玩具，或者看一部电影。 Loki珍惜他们在一起的每一分每一秒。  
他抽抽鼻子，不想躺在床上哭着睡着，因为他知道今天下午三点前他得离开这。  
起初，Loki以为他可以攒够钱，至少可以支付一部分房租，他想说服房东再给他两周时间，但这是不可能的，特别是他妈妈的药费账单也寄来了。 不管他在餐馆加班多少次，他都负担不起这些费用，很快他意识到这个月连一半的房租都付不起。  
他不能责怪房东把他赶出去，他们已经好几个月没付房租了。 他的母亲生病了，只有他一个人工作，还要照顾她，真的很难。  
现在，他不知道自己能做什么，只是机械地继续收拾行李。  
他深吸了一口气，站了起来，眼泪模糊了他的视线。 他抓起妈妈那件柔软蓬松的连帽衫，放进手提箱里，手指轻轻抚摸着它，嘴角勾起悲伤的微笑。 他把她其他的东西都捐出去了——反正也不多——但他留下了这个。 他们在一起的时候，她总是穿着它。 Loki喜欢依偎在她身边，用鼻子蹭着柔软的布料，妈妈双臂环抱着他。  
他把所有能放进去的东西都放进箱子里，然后合上箱子，抓起背包收拾剩下的东西。 耳机，他最喜欢的书，手机充电器，画和铅笔。  
他停顿了一下，看到了他的第一块画板，尽管已经用了很多年，但仍然保持着良好的状态。 他翻了翻画稿，嘴角浮起着一丝微笑。 发生了这么多事，他已经很长时间没有时间画任何东西了，他真的很想念它。  
在最后一页和封面之间有被裁开的一页，它被弄皱了，但不是很严重，就像有人把它揉成一团，然后接着后悔又把它展开---- 页面上画着一张熟悉面孔的肖像。  
Loki清楚地记得这一切。  
他已经很久没有想过他了，关于...Thor，但是他肯定没有忘记他。  
Loki用手指在素描上画了一下，他的食指尖描绘着Thor的脸部轮廓，这是一幅粗糙的画——特别是和他现在的画相比——但是他仍然可以看出那就是Thor。  
Loki一想到他就漾起甜蜜地微笑。多年来，Thor一直是他童年最美好的部分。 见到他是Loki当时生活中最精彩有趣的部分，他总是期待着与他交谈并向他展示他的画作。Thor以前每个月至少来两次，Loki总是掰着手指算他下次来的时间，即使他不知道确切的时间。  
Loki非常兴奋地画了这幅画， 当时他对自己的绘画技巧仍然不自信——好吧，如果他诚实的话，不是说他现在不是了——但是当Loki给他看他画的东西时，Thor总是称赞他，所以Loki决定画这幅画并把它给他。 他非常自豪自己把它画了出来，但它仍然让他花了几个星期的勇气，才真正把它给Thor。  
在Thor的一次来访中，Loki差点把它给了Thor，但是他的妈妈出现了，打断了他的动作。  
Loki向自己保证，下次Thor来的时候，他会把它给他。  
但是... 不幸的是，在那之后就没有下一次了。  
Loki把这幅画完好无损地保存了几周甚至几个月，不愿相信Thor不再来了。 这是Loki一直告诉自己的: Thor不可能就那样消失了，什么也不说，雷神很善良，关心他，他不会那样对他的。  
Loki记得自己在Thor一个月没有出现之后问过他妈妈这件事，担心他可能发生了什么事。 他的妈妈向他保证Thor很好，什么事情都没发生。 反正Thor也不会永远待在这里。  
也许这就是为什么他这么受伤，因为在他内心深处，Loki真的希望Thor能来。 Thor关心他，会为他留下来。  
但是后来，他意识到这是多么可笑，他希望Thor会为他留下，可他的亲生父亲也、都没有这样做。  
Loki生气地摇了摇头，合上了画板。  
他花了一年时间来接受Thor不会回来的事实，他把那幅画扔进垃圾桶，哭着睡着了，半夜醒来又把它从垃圾桶里拿出来，后悔毁了它。  
Loki把积木放进他的背包里，当他看到地板上有一张小纸条，上面写的东西让他微微皱眉。  
哦。  
他意识到这是什么时刻，他拿起它，回忆起他是如何偷偷摸摸地在他妈妈的东西里，找到Thor的地址和电话号码，他得确定是不是发生了什么事，他必须确保他是安全无恙的。 他太年轻了，没有手机，也没有足够的钱坐公共汽车到城市的另一边，所以他最终什么也没做。  
Loki想把这张小纸条扔掉，但犹豫一下，他决定不扔，他把纸条放进牛仔裤的后兜里，不去想它。  
值得庆幸的是，在那之后没有多少东西可以打包了，整个过程比Loki预想的更痛苦和疲惫。  
他收拾好东西，慢慢地朝前门走去，环顾着空无一人的房子。 他终于得到了这些年来一直渴望的自由，可他从未感到如此失落。  
“我会想到办法的，”他试图安慰自己，但是这些话听起来像是一个谎言。  
**  
十分钟前他下班了，现在Loki感到筋疲力尽，他的肚子咕咕叫着抗议。 他又一次一整天都没吃东西。  
他叹了口气，回到员工间，他的身体马上摊在椅子上，终于坐了下来，他觉得自己得双腿软的像果冻。 实际上，他很惊讶自己在换班前没有倒下。  
一个盘子放在他面前的桌子上，他吓了一跳了，眼睛睁得大大的。  
“你看起来需要吃点东西，伙计，”Bucky对他说，脸上带着温柔的微笑，Loki点了点头，低声说了声谢谢。  
当他开始吃东西的时候，他意识到自己是多么的饥饿，风卷残云般吃完了他的汉堡和薯条，对Bucky报以感激的微笑。  
他现在感觉好多了，他不再挨饿了，现在是时候让他想想他要做什么，他要住在哪里，可能得和其他两三个人一起合租，因为他在餐馆打工的钱负担不起他租一套自己的房子。  
他真的没有很多选择，不是吗？  
“你知道，如果你真的想帮我，lolo，你就应该辞掉餐馆那份可怜的工作，听我的建议。 妈妈只想给你最好的，宝贝，你知道的。 我的大多数客户甚至不会在乎你是不是女人，他们只是想要一个潮湿的洞做///爱。 而且你绝对够漂亮，为什么不呢？ 至少考虑一下吧，lolo。 收入要好得多。”  
“我们已经谈过了，妈妈，”Loki叹了口气，一边把盘子放在桌子上，一边恳求地看着妈妈， 他很累了，不想再谈论这件事了。  
他的妈妈当然不喜欢他的回答，她的神色变了。  
“什么，你多好啊，不能为了钱被操？ 孩子，那些给你带来食物和养育你的钱就是这么来的！ 不要表现得好像你有多清高一样，”他的妈妈吐了口唾沫，Loki疲惫地点点头，不想再讨论这个问题了。  
他不明白他妈妈怎么会想让他那么做。 不是觉得这样的工作下/贱，也不是因为他妈妈是这种工作的从业者。 只是他看不上那些男人，他们的气味，他们的笑容，他们饥/渴的表情，他们触摸后那挥之不去的难受感觉，这一切。 他一想到这件事就感到恶心。  
”快喝你的汤吧，妈妈，要凉了”  
他的妈妈嘟囔着什么，说那些被宠坏的孩子忘恩负义，但她还是照做了，他们的午餐在可怕的沉默中度过。  
Loki觉得是这样的。让他思考一下这个问题。 也许这是唯一的解决办法，或者也许这就是他注定的结局。  
但Loki不想这样，他不能，他不会的。  
他一想到这个就不寒而栗，紧闭双眼几秒钟，希望这种想法消失。  
除了这个什么都行。  
他把双脚放在椅子上，把腿靠在胸前，把自己蜷成一个小球，就像他小时候做作业时那样，试图集中精力解决问题，找到解决办法。  
只是这一次，似乎没有用。  
他只是... 太累了。  
在他母亲还在世的时候，Loki去年所做的一切就是照顾她，在这家餐馆工作，尽可能多地轮班，这样他们才能支付得起账单。  
他厌倦了不断的担忧，厌倦了从不放松，厌倦了每天都比以前更糟糕。  
他只是希望有人能照顾他一次，希望有个地方能让他感到安全、受到保护和被爱。  
他的思绪转向他后口袋里的那张小纸片，他伸手去拿，把它展开，放在他面前的桌子上。  
Thor。  
他不是真的在考虑吧？  
当然，他很绝望，但是他真的可以打电话给一个过去常常来他们家上他的妈妈的家伙——Loki很喜欢骗自己Thor是来看他才来的，他知道这一点都不对——然后向他寻求帮助？ 在八年多没有他的消息之后？  
此外，Thor不是已经抛弃过他一次吗? 为什么Loki想给Thor再次抛弃他的机会？  
Loki告诉自己——Thor是个陌生人，他没有理由去帮助Loki，为什么Loki值得Thor的关注，他对Thor来说什么都不是，否则Thor至少会说再见，而不是消失——但是他仍然有一小部分自己愿意相信Thor真的关心他。 有时候，如果他仔细想想，他会觉得Thor是他一生中唯一真正关心他的人。  
所以，也许向他寻求帮助并不是那么愚蠢。  
也许生活已经不再折磨他了，终于给他一个喘息的机会，一个放松呼吸的机会。  
也许这个突破就是Thor。  
Loki真心希望如此。  
当他在手机上输入Thor的号码时，他的手在颤抖，他的拇指悬停在屏幕上的呼叫图标上。 他的心怦怦直跳，他吃的汉堡和薯条在胃里翻腾着。  
他不能这么做，他不能。  
但他必须这么做。  
他深吸了一口气，拇指点击着屏幕，用颤抖的手把电话拿到耳边。  
“您所拨打的号码已停机，请检查-”  
不可能。  
Loki挂掉电话，再次输入号码，检查了两次，然后点击绿色呼叫图标，祈祷这次结果会有所不同。  
”您所拨打的号码是空...”  
艹  
艹艹艹。  
他甚至没有考虑过这种可能性，他怎么会这么蠢！ 他到底想要什么？ 他找到Thor的号码已经有很多年了，他//妈的快十年了。 他没换手机号的可能性有多大？  
他意识到自己又哭了，可能今天已经哭了他//妈的一百次了。他把双腿紧紧地抱在胸前，额头抵在膝盖上，感谢自己选择了这张与世隔绝的桌子。 并不是说这么晚了还有很多顾客在用餐，但是这种隐私的错觉让他有一丝安全感。  
所以，现在Thor已经完全出局了。  
地址！  
他还有他该死的地址！  
他又拿起手机，从一张小纸片上搜索地址，很快就找到了去那里必须乘坐的公共汽车。 那里离餐馆很远，不过谢天谢地他只需要换两辆公交车。  
那...那很好。  
总比什么都没有强。  
现在快凌晨两点了，他显然不能走了。 除此之外，他明天还要上早班——嗯，实际上是今天——他想想不如在这里过夜然后早上工作。 所以他现在可以休息一下，然后工作，下班后去Thor。  
好极了。  
在Loki意识到他的计划是多么愚蠢之前，他为自己感到骄傲。  
他真的要去一个陌生人家里住吗？哪怕Thor还住在那里，谁知道他是不是一个人住呢？ 他有没有妻子和孩子？他家里最不需要的就是Loki， 他要怎么把Loki介绍给他们？ 这是Loki，我十年前上过的那个妓女的儿子。  
“嘿，Loki——”Loki听到这个声音就跳了起来——尽管声音很温柔——他的手放在肩膀上，抬起头来看到Bucky站在那里。 “哇，别激动，”Bucky说，举起双手投降。 “老板明天早上才会回来，如果你愿意，你可以去后面的房间躺一会儿。 我下班的时候叫醒你，好吗? ”  
Loki眨了眨眼睛，慢慢地点了点头，站起来，跟着Bucky走到餐馆后面。  
“如果你需要什么，告诉我，”Bucky在离开前说，Loki轻轻地说了声谢谢，然后坐在小沙发上，把鞋子踢掉，这样他就可以蜷缩在沙发上。 甚至还有一条折叠起来放在沙发后面的毯子，Loki抓过它，侧躺着把它铺在自己身上。  
他已经精疲力尽了，很长时间没有好好睡过觉，当他在沙发上找到一个舒服的位置时，他高兴地叹了口气，但是他仍然怀疑哪怕他再累，自己是不是都能睡着。  
他的胸口发沉，他需要深呼吸，努力获得足够的空气。  
他想念他的妈妈，他的家，他的房间，他的床。 他想有人抱着他，告诉他一切都会好起来的，抚摸他的头发直到他睡着。  
他认为他能处理好这件事——他应该这样做，不是吗？ 他是个成年人，但他不能， 他一个人应付不过来。  
明天，他会去Thor的家，他决定。  
Thor可能不住在那里，或者他可能在那里，但不愿意帮助Loki。 但也有一个小小的可能，Thor不会把他送走，让他在那里住上几个晚上。  
所以，Loki要尝试一下。  
他必须这么做。  
他仍然记得当初Thor在他身边的时候，他是多么的安全，Thor总是能逗他笑，总是那么的亲切和甜蜜。  
当他去想这件事的时候，他觉得很荒谬——关于Thor是如何成为他生命中如此重要的一部分，而Thor可能甚至不记得他的存在——但是他无法控制自己。  
只是能再次看到Thor的可能性就足以成为他前往的动力，无论结果如何。


	3. Chapter 3

Loki已经在Thor的公寓外面站了半个小时了，他告诉自己要放松下来，这样他才可以去敲门。  
这没什么大不了的，Thor可能根本不在这里。  
但如果他在呢？  
Loki还没有准备好，他可能永远也不会准备好。  
他通过大楼门玻璃上的倒影看自己的样子。 他下班后在餐馆的洗手间尽力梳洗打扮，但仅仅几个小时的睡眠，让他看起来很憔悴，哭泣和工作加重了他的疲惫。 不幸的是，他对此无能为力，无法改变。  
决定来这里并不容易，在来之前几个小时里，他改变了很多次想法，但最终他还是上了公共汽车，现在他来了。  
他看到一个女人从电梯里出来，正朝前门走去，他做好了准备，知道这是他的机会。  
“啊，对不起，”他尴尬地说，尽可能礼貌地微笑，希望他看起来足够友好。 女人疑惑地挑了挑眉，等他说下去。 “你知道奥丁森先生住在哪里吗? ”  
这个女人从头到脚打量了他一番，可能是想弄明白Loki到底想要什么，但最后她只是耸耸肩，显然她不在乎。 “3C。”  
Loki叹了口气，给了她一个真诚的、感激的微笑。 “非常感谢您，夫人。”  
她向他点点头，仍然有点怀疑地看着他，看着让他进了大楼，然后继续自己的行程。  
电梯已经在那里了，Loki不必等待，在他反应过来之前，他已经到达了三楼。 他穿过大厅，直到找到了3C公寓，他紧张的心跳加速，觉得他的心脏要从胸腔里蹦出来了。  
他看了看门铃，深深地吸了一口气，在他后悔并离开之前，把手伸向门铃。 铃声在空荡荡的走廊里回响，Loki有点退缩了，双手紧握拳头，试图让自己平静下来。  
真的出现了。  
几秒钟后，Loki听到有人从公寓里走进来，然后门开了，Thor站在他面前，他宽阔的肩膀几乎填满了门框，他的体型和Loki记忆中一样令人印象深刻，即使现在Loki只比他矮几英寸。  
沉默了一会，Thor清清喉咙，带着耐心和善的神情，说，“我能帮你什么吗，孩子? ”  
艹。孩子。。。  
Thor认不出他了。他当然会认不出他了。他为什么要记得Loki呢? 他对Thor来说什么都不是。  
然而Loki现在这里，期待着这个人会帮助他。  
“嗯，”他咽了咽唾沫，不自觉地把手伸进帽衫的口袋里。 “不，不是的，我... ... 你知道我的。 我是说，你以前... ”妈/的，妈/的，妈/的，妈/的。 这是个坏主意。 他到底在说些什么！ ”对不起，我还是走吧。”  
他立刻伸手去拿手提箱的提手，用颤抖的手紧紧握住，Thor拦住了他转身离开的动作。  
“Loki? ” 这个词从Thor的嘴里说出来，有点犹豫，显然还不太确定是不是真的是Loki。 尽管如此，这还是让Loki笑了，听到Thor在这么多年后还能说出他的名字，就知道Thor并没有完全忘记他。  
Loki直视他的目光，不出意料的看到Thor因为困惑皱起的眉头。 他点点头，眨眨眼忍住了眼泪，意识到自己现在看起来可能像只被遗弃的小狗。  
“嘿，”他尽量平静地说，Thor在盯着他看了几秒钟后，注意到Loki身边的手提箱。 他的眉头皱的更深了，侧了侧身留出足够的空间让Loki通过。  
“你愿意进来吗? ” Thor问道，听起来很迷茫，Loki点点头，一言不发地接受邀请，慢慢走进去。听到门关上的声音，他的肩膀才略微放松。 这并不意味着什么，但是他找到了Thor，他现在就在这里，这让他感觉好一点，至少现在是这样。  
Thor带他来到客厅，示意Loki坐下，Loki在沙发的一角坐下，把手提箱放在旁边。  
“你想喝点什么吗? ”  
“不，不，我很好。 谢谢你，”Loki立刻说，Thor点了点头，然后坐在扶手椅上。  
在那之后的几秒钟，他们陷入了沉默，他们都不知道该说些什么。 Thor可能想问Loki在他家里干什么，或者他是怎么找到Thor住的地方的，但是他这么问就太客套了，他在等Loki自己开口。  
Thor的一声轻笑惊动了Loki，Loki瞪着Thor的脸，发现他脸上现在挂着微笑。 “艹，有多久了，哈? ”八年多了，Loki想了想，但是什么也没说——“你长大了这么多，天啊 ，看看你。 你现在大概有十八岁了? ”  
“嗯，实际上是十九岁。”  
Thor点了点头，微笑着，但他显然也感觉到了尴尬。 Loki知道他应该开口解释，但是他不知道他该从何说起。他看着Thor，得让他知道他的造访可能不会耽误很长时间，他想。  
他变了，但是，不知怎么的，他看起来还是老样子，还是和以前来他们家时一样英俊和善良，问Loki一天过得怎么样，听他闲聊。  
他的头发以前是金色的，现在很短，大部分是白色的——就像他的胡子一样——当他微笑的时候，他的眼睛周围的皱纹比以前更加突出，他的眼睛还是一如既往的令人惊叹的蓝色。  
他的胸膛和肩膀仍然很宽大，肱二头肌在他那件朴素的灰色 t 恤下面若隐若现，现在和过去的唯一区别是他的腹部，虽然让它看起来很柔软。  
他绝对是Loki见过的最有魅力最好看的男人，甚至比他记忆中的还要棒。 Loki原本以为，Thor现在会和他儿时记忆中崇拜的那个男人不太一样，显然他错了，Thor没有辜负他的期望。  
“-哪里？”  
“嗯? ”Loki意识到Thor正在和他说话，从自己的思绪中回过神来，他问道。  
“我说，那个手提箱是怎么回事。 你要去哪儿吗? ” Thor问道，声音温和，就好像Loki是一只困境中挣扎的小动物，怕自己会吓到他。  
好像Loki并不是个不请自来的人。  
“哦，对了。我的，嗯，我的妈妈去世了，”他说，Thor脸上的笑容立刻消失了。  
“艹，孩子。我很抱歉，”他说，听起来很真诚，Loki给了他一个悲伤的微笑，耸了耸肩。  
“没关系，”他喃喃自语，试图组织好语言告诉Thor接下来的部分，他为什么在这里。 他深吸了一口气，说话的时候躲避着Thor的目光。 “你可能想知道我他/妈/的现在这里干什么——顺便说一句，我很抱歉以这种方式突然出现在你家，但我只是... ... 我真的没有其他亲人了，我不知道该去哪里。 然后，我找到了你的电话号码和地址，我想起了你以前对我有多好——几乎没有人再对我那么好了——所以我决定试一试。 毕竟，我已经没有什么可失去的了。 我试着先给你打电话，你大概已经换了号码，但是既然我还有你的地址，我想我至少应该试着看看你是否还住在这里。 所以我在这里，”他颤抖着一口气，一口气说道，Thor还没来得及说什么。  
“我以为我能付得起房租，但我妈已经欠了好几个月的房租了，我还得先付她的药钱，所以房东不得不把我赶出去，现在我... ... 嗯，现在我完全孤身一人，不知道该他/妈/的怎么办。 我只是... 我只是想也许你可以让我住在这里，哪怕只是几天，不需要很久。 我知道你不欠我什么，我的意思是，你几乎不认识我，所以如果你拒绝，我能理解，但我想试一试。 我在一家小餐馆上夜班，所以晚上我都不会打扰你，我可以自己承担食物和其他一切开销。 我会再找一份工作，这样我就能租得起公寓了——”  
“Loki-”  
“我保证不会住太久。 就几天。 我可以在任何地方睡觉，我不介意。 哦！ 我还可以做饭，打扫卫生，处理家里所有的杂务。我妈妈生病的时候，我负责照顾她和我们的房子，我可以做到这一点，我保证，”他终于说完，直到现在才意识到他的视线又模糊了，几滴眼泪在眨眼时顺着脸颊滑落。  
“嘿，嘿，冷静点，孩子。 嘘，来吧，深呼吸，”Thor轻轻地说，Loki点点头，用连帽衫的袖子揉揉眼睛，最后把目光转回Thor身上。 Thor给了他一个安心的微笑，然后伸手到放在Loki大腿上的Loki的手上，轻轻地捏了一下。 “你不是一个人，好吗？ 你想在这里待多久就待多久。”  
听到这些话，Loki的眼睛睁得大大的，这正是他希望听到的，但他有点不相信这是真的。 “真的吗? ”  
“是的，孩子，真的。 这个——是的，确实出乎意料，但是你可以住在客房里，没有问题。 你想多少时间就住多少时间。 别担心开销，没关系的，好吗？ 你还是个孩子，你不应该独自面对这一切。”  
在Thor停止说话之前，Loki的眼睛里充满了泪水，他感到不知所措，松了一口气，甚至有一瞬间感到快乐，因为他现在至少知道他不孤独。 他不假思索地扑向Thor，双臂搂住他的脖子，紧紧地抱住他。 “非常感谢。真的真的真的，谢谢你，”Loki边哭边说，Thor也抱住他，抚摸着他的后背。 他站着，Thor坐着，这个姿势不舒服，但这仍然是Loki多年来得到的最好的拥抱。  
他现在的情绪非常复杂，，他真的期待接下来能和Thor待在一起的几天，但他会尽最大努力攒钱，攒够了就离开。 “对不起，”他喃喃自语，抽泣着，眼泪还在落下。 他感觉自己在过去的一个月里，甚至两个月，一直压抑着他的情绪释放出来了，是的，他在过去的几周里哭了很多次，但这次感觉不一样了。这次感觉像是一种解脱。  
甚至放下心来，不再觉得有沉重的负担压在他的胸膛里。 待在这不是一个长久之计，但至少现在他不必担心接下来的几天里在哪里睡觉和洗澡。  
“我大多数早晨都在工作，我离开的时候你可能还在睡觉，但是当你醒来的时候，你可以做任何你想做的事情。 冰箱是满的，但是如果你想让我从杂货店给你买点别的东西，只要列个单子就行了——”  
“哦，不，不，没有必要！我什么都可以吃，没关系的，”Loki笑着说，尽管眼泪还在顺着脸颊滑落。  
“好吧，好吧。 如果你改变主意就告诉我。 如果你想的话，现在你可以去洗个澡。 我去准备客房，”Thor告诉他，站起身来，示意Loki跟着他，拎起Loki的手提箱，把它搬到房间里。  
Loki走在他身后，好奇地环顾着他未来几天将要居住的房子。  
“这里是客房。 我的房间就在你的隔壁，你有什么需要可以叫我。那扇门后就是浴室，”Thor一边走进客房一边解释道。Loki点了点头，努力不让自己看起来太狼狈，边吸吸鼻子边擦掉眼泪。  
Thor的公寓不是很大，但绝对比他的老房子更大，条件也更好。 客房相当宽敞，有一张像样的床——显然比Loki小时候用的那张大——还有一个Loki连想都不敢想的衣橱，一个书架和一张书桌，书桌正上方有一扇窗户。  
Loki已经喜欢上了他的新房间——当然，这并不是真正属于的他的房间。  
“东西不是很多，但应该够了，”Thor耸耸肩说，但Loki立刻摇了摇头。  
“太完美了，谢谢。”  
Thor对他笑了笑，Loki没留意到这个笑。“好了，拿上你需要的东西去洗澡吧。 这里有很多热水，你可以慢慢洗。 浴室里有干净的毛巾。 你可以把你需要洗的衣服放在洗衣篮里。”Thor告诉他，然后离开了房间，给他一些私人空间准备淋浴。  
Loki打开他的手提箱，尽可能小心地翻找，不想弄得一团糟，拿了一条干净的运动短裤，黑色的打底裤和他妈妈的紫色连帽衫，然后去了洗手间。 他立刻找到了毛巾，用手指摩挲着柔软的布料，笑了笑，这是他梦寐以求的生活。  
他脱掉衣服，按Thor的嘱咐把所有东西都放到洗衣篮里，很高兴终于能摆脱薯条和汉堡的味道了。  
他洗澡的时候很放松，一种令人心安的安定感。 热水顺着他的身体流下，让他的紧张肌肉得到放松，让他感觉非常舒服，但Loki不会在浴室待太久。 虽然Thor告诉他可以慢慢洗，但Loki不想让他认为他是在利用他的热情。  
尽管他没有洗很长时间，他还是很享受这次淋浴。原来的的老房子的热水仅仅十分钟就变冷了。  
他穿好衣服，他回到客房，想看看Thor是否需要帮忙，但Thor不在屋里，床上铺了干净的床单和毛茸茸的毯子。 床头甚至有两个枕头，还有干净的毛巾。  
Loki又想哭了。  
他知道Thor有可能愿意帮助他，但他肯定没有料到这一点。 这已经远远超过了大多数人在他的一生中为他所做的。  
现在他尽量不去想太多，相反，他只是像以前一样走到起居室，在沙发上坐下。  
过了一会儿，Thor出现了，看到他的时候露出了微笑。 “三明治快好了。 不要拘束。 我马上回来。”  
“需要帮忙吗? ”  
“不，不，我能搞定。反正他们差不多好了，”Thor安慰他，然后又消失在厨房里。  
Loki忍不住躺在沙发上，等待着Thor，头枕在Thor柔软的抱枕上。 他抓起另一个抱枕，抱在胸前，蜷缩在沙发里，沙发足够大，可以正好容纳他。  
Loki叹了口气，他的身体默默地感谢他在这样疲惫的一天之后终于躺了下来。 沙发真的很舒服很好，Loki也很累，他觉得自己只要闭上眼睛几秒钟就能睡着。Thor带着三明治回来，他迷迷糊糊的。  
Loki睡意朦胧地哼着——Thor，他昏昏欲睡的大脑提醒他——一条毯子正盖在他的身上，让他觉得很暖和。Thor小心翼翼地给Loki掖好毯子，Loki在盖好被子时露出了微笑。很好，真的很好，上一次他妈妈给他盖被子他还是个小宝宝。  
是的，他知道在他19岁的时候想要这个可能是完全荒谬的，但是有时候有一个关心你的人想要确定你上床睡觉，确保你有好好睡觉是件很棒的事情。  
一只大手温柔地抚摸着Loki的头发，这个动作让Loki觉得他的心融化了。 他不知道Thor是什么时候离开的，嘴角带着微笑，沉沉睡去。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：到目前为止，我真的被这本故事收到的精彩反馈震惊了。 非常感谢你们的评论和留下的kudo和书签！ 这对我意义重大！  
> 我很高兴能和你们分享接下来的故事! 希望你们继续享受这个故事

在接下来的几天里，他很少能见到Thor。 Thor在他醒来的时候已经走了，Loki在Thor回家之前去上班了，所以他们只能在晚上见面。 Loki下班回来的时候，Thor通常都在客厅里看电影，Loki坐下在他们回房间之前闲聊几句，不多打扰Thor。  
这是他们已经开始建立起的日常习惯，但Loki知道他很快就要离开了，所以他在心里暗暗告诉自己不要留恋。 他已经在努力寻找第二份工作，但到目前为止进展不太顺利，这令他失望但又暗自开心。  
不幸中的万幸是，在他找到第二份工作之前，他有时间打扫房间，做饭，虽然不是每天都做，但至少他不觉得自己在利用Thor的善良。  
在过去的几天里，他的生活比他所希望的要好得多，除了晚上。他还没有习惯他的新床，尽管它比他的旧床更大更舒适，Loki需要很长时间才能睡着。 也是因为他白天让自己忙的无暇顾及其他，所以所有的担忧与难过都在晚上出现，压得他喘不过气。即使现在他有能遮风避雨的房子，有饭吃，有温暖的床睡，可他还是孤独的。  
Thor同意让他在这里待一段时间，并不意味着他会让Loki一直待在这里。 Loki并没有蠢到真的相信能一直住在这。但Loki还是会忍不住幻想一下，如果他继续住在这里，和Thor住在一起，不必离开，会是什么样子。上一次他有这样的想法，结果他好几年都没有看到Thor，所以他知道最好不要真的去考虑这些危险的想法。  
他叹了口气，在床上伸了个懒腰，决定起床了。 他拿了一条毛巾和衣服，拖着脚步来到浴室，准备快速洗个澡。他洗的很快，穿好衣服，当他看到镜子里的自己时，缺乏睡眠在他的黑眼圈相当明显。  
他承诺自己今晚会好好睡一觉，然后把头发盘成一个乱糟糟的发髻，朝厨房走去。  
薄煎饼的香气在他还没进去之前就扑面而来，让他直流口水。 Thor做早餐了吗？ Loki希望他也能留下一些给他。 他已经很久没有吃过这么好吃的煎饼了，而且这些煎饼闻起来真他/妈的好吃  
哦。  
Loki没想到Thor还在这里，坐在餐桌旁吃着早餐。 他想了片刻，也许他可以回到他的房间，假装睡觉，但可能Thor已经听到他走近。  
他没来得及做出选择，因为Thor转过头看着他，微笑着招手让他过来坐下。  
“你起得真早。 我以为年轻人喜欢睡懒觉，”Thor说着，Loki走向餐桌，发现那里已经有一盘煎饼准备给他。  
他尴尬地耸耸肩作为回答，挤出一个和Thor脸上一样的笑容。 “我有几个工作面试，”他解释道，有点紧张地咬着脸颊内侧的肉，很高兴现在Thor知道了他要找第二份工作不是说说而已。  
“嘿，你不用担心这个，好吗？ 你想在这儿呆多久都可以，我不介意。 如果你找不到另一份工作，那也不意味着世界末日到了，”Thor告诉他，伸手握住了Loki的，给了他一个让人安心的笑。他吓了一跳。Loki太想相信他了。  
但是他不能，他不能让自己陷入这场最终会醒来的美梦。  
“嗯，我希望你喜欢薄饼——”  
“我很喜欢。”  
“好的，好的，很好。我很擅长做这个，”Thor说，看起来很自豪，Loki忍不住笑了。 “对不起，我打扰到你了。 我应该告诉你，我周五通常晚一点开始工作。”  
“没关系，”Loki吞吞吐吐地回答道，尽管他想说的是，Thor不必因为他在自己家里而向他道歉，他甚至还给他做了早餐！ 好多年没人这么做了！  
Thor点点头，微笑着看着他，现在看起来有点尴尬。 他经常这样，好像他不知道在Loki面前该怎么做，Loki不能责怪他。Thor没有义务照顾他。  
“Loki? ”  
Loki已经盯着他的Thor看了好一会，皱着眉头。“啊，对不起，你说什么? ”  
“你还好吗? ”  
“哦，是的，是的，我很好，”他回答，不知道Thor为什么这么问。  
Thor不是很相信，但他也不想逼Loki。“如果你不好也没关系，但是如果你愿意，你可以和我聊一聊。”  
Loki点点头，可他并不想接受Thor的提议，他不愿再多打扰Thor。  
他以为Thor会结束这个话题，但Thor继续说，说话的声音比以前更温和了。  
“我不想打扰到你，但是这里的墙很薄——如果你需要什么就告诉我。 通常我睡不着的时候，洗个热水澡很有帮助，或者来点茶， 或者在客厅里看会电影，然后睡在沙发上睡着，”Thor告诉他，Loki的眼睛睁大了一点，艹。 Thor不会听到他的哭声了吧？ 他以为自己声音很小了，但好像还不够。  
“天啊，我吵醒你了吗? 对不起，Thor，我会安静点的，我保证... ”  
“嘿，嘿，不。 这不是我说这些的原因，Loki。 我只是很担心，想确认你没事。 我希望你知道，你不需要我的许可才能用一些东西，看电视，或者在家里使用任何东西，或者其他什么。 你不必一直呆在房间里——好吧，除非那是你想要的，”Thor说，这句话听起来有点像排练思考过很久的。  
这让Loki感到了温暖，他知道Thor在关心他，哪怕只是一点点。 “谢谢你，Thor，”他说，真诚的笑了笑。  
“好的，很好...很好。 我很高兴我们聊了这个，”Thor喃喃自语，站起身来，把他的盘子和杯子放到水槽里。 “如果你没有时间洗盘子，那也没关系，把它们留在这儿就行了。我通常都是这么做的，”Thor耸耸肩告诉他，Loki忍不住咯咯地笑，脑海里想象出Thor用完盘子后强迫自己洗干净的情景。  
“妈/的，我要迟到了。 ”Thor看到手机上显示的时间，他骂道，当他意识到自己说的话时，这是第一次在Loki面前发火，他好像不应该在孩子面前这么干，紧接着可能想起Loki是个成年人了。 “不管怎样，我得走了。 祝你今天愉快，孩子。 祝你的面试成功，”他边说边用手抚摸着Loki的头发，从他身边走过，这种表达喜爱的动作让Loki的内心融化了。  
“祝你今天愉快，Thor，”他喃喃自语地回答，得到了一个令人目眩的微笑，让他开心了好几个小时。  
当他拥有他曾经想要的一切时，他怎么能不让自己习惯这一切呢？  
嗯，几乎是他梦想里的一切。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的话：  
> 生日更新！！但是是作者的生日更新【已经过去几天了】，并不是Loki和Thor的。你们可以期待一下今天的文，会有饥//渴的Loki一点点冲突与尴尬，还有一点点Bucky。  
> 而且，我意识到我真的不擅长写有关细节的东西，我甚至没有提到Thor的工作。好吧，我不认为这会改变什么，他是个工人。(他的工作是受到 性教育里Ola 的父亲角色的启发。只有工作是一样的.)  
> 不管怎样! ! ! ! 看文愉快！！！❤  
> 译者的话：  
> 两个人有暗戳戳的进展了！！！

Loki今天醒来的时候心情很好。他还躺在床上——今天是星期天，他为数不多可以稍稍休息的时候，尽管他还要加班——听着浴室里流水声，Thor正在洗澡。水声使他昏昏欲睡，而且令人惊讶的是，他感觉昨晚休息得很好。  
他最近睡得更好了，特别是自从 Thor 开始每天晚上给他做甘菊花茶之后，Loki 坚持说 Thor 不需要这样做，但是 Thor 也一样固执。睡着还是不容易的，但是也一点点好起来。  
也可能是因为他现在感到更安全了，对新的生活条件越来越放松和适应，感到找工作和需要离开的压力越来越小。当然，他已经开始存钱了，因为Thor承担绝了大部分费用——他几乎不让Loki花钱——即使能攒下的钱不多，但这对他来说非常重要，这将是他的第一笔存款！  
他为自己感到骄傲，尽管他知道如果不是Thor，他不可能做到这一点。  
他在床上翻个身，用鼻子蹭着枕头，微笑着闻着空气中弥漫地Thor使用的护发素的香味，闻起来不错。Loki又深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，嘴角勾起一个弧度自然而然地露出了微笑。  
今天，他不愿意想起他还得再找一份工作以及一间公寓，他不会在这里呆太久。  
今天，他只想珍惜他现在拥有的东西: 一张温暖的床和食物，热水和他自己的房间和 -----Thor   
Thor。  
这个想法使他的脸颊立刻热了起来，尽管现在只有他一个人，没有人能看到他笑得像个傻瓜。  
他们的关系一直很好。至少，Loki是这么想的。虽然偶尔还是有点尴尬，但总的来说还不错。有一天，下班后的Loki甚至和Thor一起在客厅里看电影，而不是马上回了他的房间。  
很不错。Loki希望他们还能再次这样做，但除非Thor邀请他，毕竟，这里还是Thor的地盘，他需要一些隐私。  
他注意到水流声停下了，这意味着Thor已经洗好了，他现在可以去洗澡了。他从床上起来，抓起毛巾和干净的衣服，走出房间，笑了笑，他已经很久没有这么好的心情了。  
他绝对没有想到迎接他的是一个半裸的Thor，就在几英尺之外。Thor刚从浴室出来，只有一条毛巾裹在腰上，露出整个胸膛。  
Loki以前从来没有见过这样的他，从来没有不穿衣服的他，眼前的场景让他的膝盖微微发软，他的胃也稍稍收紧。Thor是健美的，他宽厚的肩膀、粗壮的手臂让他看起来非常性感，他的胸前的毛发蜿蜒向下一直延伸到Thor的柔软的腹部，最终隐没于毛巾之下-  
当Loki意识到他一直在盯着Thor看时，他觉得脸颊烧起来，可能已经是鲜红的颜色的时候，他抬起眼睛看了看Thor的脸。  
哦，妈/的。但愿Thor没有注意到他的脸颊现在红的像猴子屁股，并且迅速蔓延到他的耳朵和脖子。“对不起，我又忘记拿衣服了。还没习惯家里还有其他人，”他不好意思地说，Loki点点头，并没有注意听Thor说了什么。  
Fuck.   
他想把目光移开，但他控制不了自己。他从未如此渴望触摸一个人——或者被他触摸。被触摸，被拥有，被占有。  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.   
Thor对他笑了笑，然后走向他自己的房间，Loki看着Thor的背部发达的肌肉，咽了一口口水，真是令人印象深刻。他的眼睛下飘，视线落在在Thor被毛巾包裹住的屁股上，直到Thor走进屋子里。  
Thor刚一走，Loki就跑回自己的房间，关上门，靠在门上。他把东西随手扔在地板上，他的手不自觉地摸上他的身下。  
他已经很久没有摸过自己了，当他的手指紧紧握住身下的时候，他非常敏感。在过去的几个月里，他一直压力很大，很伤心，生活一团糟，他几乎没有时间去想这些。  
自从他搬到这里后，他的性欲似乎又回来了，但是每次他的小弟弟都是被Thor唤醒地，总是----Thor。Loki会强行忽略它，要是被Thor撞见他在做什么，一想到那个画面他就觉得自己会因为过于尴尬而死去。曾经就差一点点，他差点就屈服于自己地欲望了，有一次在洗澡的时候也这么做了，但是后来他意识到Thor也在用这个浴室，他就立刻停下了。  
不过现在，他觉得自己已经没有足够的自制力来阻止自己了。  
只是... 好久没有弄过了，他需要这个。  
汗水顺着身体滑落，他紧紧咬住自己的下唇，以防止呻吟声从唇齿间泄出。他能听到Thor在隔壁房间走动的声音，这只会让他的性冲动更强烈，这让他觉得Thor就在他身边——甚至可能是赤身裸体的——让他更加兴奋。  
他闭上眼睛，把头靠在门上，把手伸进裤子里。他已经完全硬了，他用指尖触碰着自己的顶端，感觉着被触碰时的悸动。  
当然，这不是他第一次因为想到Thor而兴奋起来，但这次感觉不一样，他的反应过于强烈，让他无法理性地思考。他至少可以等到Thor去上班之后，但他情不自禁。  
他开始撸动着他的小弟弟，从一开始就保持着一个快速有力的节奏，现在他的欲望太强烈，以至于不能慢慢来。他的脑子里全是想着Thor和他在一起的想法，或许Thor就这样抓住他，闯进Loki的房间，而Loki正抚摸着自己，呻吟着叫着Thor的名字。  
他温柔地啜泣，加快了他的动作，他的膝盖发软，强烈的快感冲刷他。  
他想象着Thor进来，然后接管他，推开Loki的手，也许他甚至会惩罚Loki，因为他是一个淘气的男孩而打他，因为他在Thor的房子里无耻地自慰，而现在Thor就在那里，在隔壁房间。  
当他想到Thor的大手落在他的屁股上，先是狠狠地打了一巴掌，然后又温柔地抚摸受伤的皮肤，他那只空着的手伸到嘴边，轻轻咬住，有效地减少了溢出的呻吟声。  
也许Thor在打他屁股的时候也会用手抚摸他，Thor会让他摊开大腿，两根粗长的手指伸进他的身体里，随着每一巴掌落下都能感觉到Loki紧紧地咬住他。  
他无助地咕哝着，身体紧张起来，只需要轻轻几下就能把他逼到快感边缘。他几乎无法控制自己，他释放的时候，倒在地板上大口喘息。  
“Fuck，”他呼气，闭上眼睛，突然他听到了敲门声，突发的情况使他惊慌失措，他试图屏住呼吸，试图隐藏自己，虽然Thor实际上并不能看到他。  
“嘿，我希望你没有继续睡觉。我要做煎饼。你还想要点什么吗? 鸡蛋，培根——”  
“无论如何都好，都可以”他脱口而出，他的声音听起来比他想象中的要稳定得多。  
“好的。我只能做冰箱里的东西，”Thor兴奋地说——在这段时间里，Loki发现Thor真的很喜欢做饭，但他不常做，他大多数时间都在工作——然后才去厨房。Loki在再也听不到Thor的脚步声时才放松下来，发出一声如释重负的叹息，接下来可能会更糟糕。

不出所料，早餐吃的很艰难，对Thor来说不是，但对Loki来说绝对是一种折磨。  
他无法直视Thor的眼睛，尽量避开它们，当他和Thor对视时会脸红。他的思绪不断地飘回到早上的那个Thor，几乎赤身裸体地站在他面前，尽管他试图去想其他的事情，他还是无法将那个画面从他的脑海中抹去。  
至少如果Thor看到他现在流口水，他可以说是因为煎饼。  
“今天有什么安排吗? ”Thor问道，吃了一大口烤面包; 当Loki注意到Thor胡子上的面包屑时，他克制着自己不自觉伸手去擦掉它们。  
“呃，其实没什么，”他说，耸耸肩，低头看着自己的盘子，说实话，他没有什么朋友。他在高中时仅有的几个朋友都去上大学了，在过去的一年里，他没有多少机会结交新朋友，甚至没有认识新朋友。所以，没有计划并不奇怪。“我晚点去上班。”  
Thor点点头，咽下一口，喝了一大口咖啡，然后开口说话。“我今天大部分时间可能都会躺在沙发上看电影。如果你愿意的话，可以和我一起。我在考虑午餐吃牛排，你有什么建议吗? ”  
“我，呃，实际上我不知道我是否会在家里吃午饭。我今天得早点去上班，所以我可能在食物做好之前就走了。对不起，”他抱歉地说，他希望今天不用去上班，这样他就可以呆在家里陪Thor了。  
“没关系，我们早点吃午饭就行了。我不介意，”Thor告诉他，脸上露出灿烂的笑容。Loki想问他们早餐吃了那么多东西，早点吃午饭怎么吃得下去，但是他只是回以微笑。他喜欢Thor把他包括在他的计划中，即使是像他们一起吃午饭这样简单的计划。“那么，你几点上班? ”  
“嗯，我的轮班四点才开始，但我得在两点左右离开，因为我得换两辆公交车，我不想迟到，”Loki轻轻地耸了耸肩，解释说。他的老板是个混蛋，公交车又不是很准时，他不想冒险。  
“我开车送你，”Thor漫不经心地说，Loki睁大了眼睛，他完全没有想到Thor会这么说。  
他喜欢Thor的提议，但Thor已经给了他这么多，Loki不想贪婪地要求更多。  
“不，不，没关系。”  
“Loki。我说我开车送你，”Thor说，这次不仅仅是一个建议，他的声音更加坚定，明确表示他不会接受拒绝。Loki只能点头表示同意。“很好。反正我也没什么事可做，”Thor告诉他——Loki怀疑Thor这么说是为了让自己感觉好些，但Loki仍然情不自禁地感到内疚——Thor站起来，把盘子拿到水槽里，Loki跟着帮忙。  
“你什么时候下班? ”  
Loki呆住了，他心跳加快，脑内闪现出不久前地那些事情。“呃，通，通常在十点。要是忙的话，大概在十一点左右。”  
“好的，我去接你。”  
“Thor，不，你不必这么做，没关系，真的。”  
“我十点左右到，别自己走。听着，我只是不想你一个人在这么晚的时候等公车，好吗？就迁就我一下吧。”  
Loki点点头，感觉自己被情绪淹没了——大部分是喜悦激动的情绪，他不太适应这样的情绪——他的胸口紧绷着。“好吧。”  
Thor微笑着看着他，满意地把注意力转向水槽里的盘子，开始洗盘子。  
这很可怕——当然不是Thor; 只是... ... 他让Loki感觉到的那种感觉。  
这让Loki感到恐惧。这是全新的感觉，尽管这让他想起了多年前每次Thor来到他的老房子时的感觉，但是这种感觉更加强烈，更加真实。  
他喜欢这样——想要它，渴望它，但是他害怕当它不可避免地像上次那样结束时，它会让他比那些年前更糟糕。

Loki在工作的每一秒都在想着他和Thor在一起的一天。他不停地微笑，即使是那些粗鲁的顾客也无法破坏他的好心情。  
这绝对是他这么长时间以来最开心的一天，即使他们只是呆在家里看电影吃饭。但是他们一起做这些事情，他们一起笑，一起开愚蠢的玩笑，Loki很喜欢。  
甚至开车去上班地路上也很舒服，Thor打开了收音机，所以没有尴尬的沉默。他们只是平静地坐在那里，时不时地互相看一眼，给对方一个微笑。Thor轻轻哼唱这些歌曲，很可爱。  
现在Loki基本上是在倒计时，等Thor来接他，他有点想他。  
“嘿，Loki，你在吗? ”Bucky的声音从门后传出来，他的眼神在厨房里寻找着Loki。  
“啊? ”Loki说着，手心托着一个托盘，走向Bucky，走出厨房。  
“有人找你，都不让我帮他点菜。”  
“什么？谁啊? ”  
”一个健美又性感的爸爸，他的手臂可能比我的头还大”  
“哦! ”  
Bucky扬起眉毛，嘴唇向上翘起，咧嘴一笑，突然显得更加感兴趣了。“那么，你确实认识他，”他说着，挑逗地扭动着他的眉毛。Loki假装很恼火，努力掩盖自己的脸颊在发烫。  
他把盘子放在六号桌上，嘴里嘟囔着“享受” ，然后把注意力转回Bucky身上，Bucky还在跟着他。  
“闭嘴，”他，这让Bucky的笑更加开心。  
“我不知道你喜欢老男人，”Bucky继续说道，Loki很高兴他没有携带任何东西，因为他很确定他会把它扔向Bucky。  
“我-我不是，”他一字一顿地说，Bucky点点头，显然仍然完全不相信。  
“来，十五号。去吧。他在等待，”他说，显然是出于对Loki的同情，决定不再取笑他。至少现在是这样。  
Loki走向桌子，才想起来他的头发可能看起来糟透了，但现在没有时间做什么，因为Thor的头转向了他，他们的眼神对上了。  
Loki的嘴角立刻浮现出一丝微笑，当Thor看向他地时候，他禁不住脸红了，只是一点点。  
“我的轮班还没有结束，”Loki说，一旦他靠得足够近，当他意识到他甚至没有向他打招呼的时候，他内心就会畏缩。  
“我想我也可以吃点东西，因为我无论如何都会来这里，”Thor解释说，Loki再次放松下来，知道Thor不是专门等着。“你什么时候结束？我可以等你，这样我们就能一起吃饭了。”  
“呃，我刚才休息的时候已经吃过了。对不起，”Loki抱歉地说，马上就后悔了，他本可以简单地说好，只是为了陪陪Thor，不需要吃太多。  
笨蛋！  
现在太晚了。  
“没关系，下次，”Thor说，仍然微笑，他的话和他的表情都透着温暖和安心。  
Loki接受了Thor的命令，这并不算是一个命令，因为他所说的就是‘你知道这里什么好吃，给我个惊喜’ ，对此Loki想要举起手来告诉他，他也很好，所以也许Thor应该吃了他，但是随后他想起他的生活不是一部色情电影，他只是点头微笑作为回应。  
现在他尽量避开Bucky的目光，去柜台下订单，Bucky凑了过来。  
“当你走开的时候，他的眼神没有离开你，”Bucky说，听起来很兴奋。Loki不能责怪他，在做了六个小时的服务员和清理桌子之后，一切看起来都那么令人兴奋。  
Loki转动着眼睛，试图忽略他的心因为这些话而颤动的样子，Bucky可能在戏弄他。“嗯。”  
“说真的，伙计，他肯定在看你的屁股。”  
“不，他没有，”Loki抗议道，他的脸涨红了。  
“他有，相信我，”Bucky告诉他，点点头，在回去工作之前向他眨眨眼，留下一个慌乱的Loki。  
这可能不是真的，但Loki仍然乐在其中。他希望自己在Thor眼里不仅仅是一个孩子。说不定Thor还会对他有幻想，这样想想就很开心。

下班后，Loki陪着Thor吃饭。气氛很安静并有点尴尬，Loki可以感觉到Bucky好奇地盯着他们，但他又不能因此生气。Bucky几个小时后才能下班，而且每天的这个时候几乎没有什么顾客，他需要一些东西来自娱自乐。  
“工作怎么样? ”Thor吞下口水，用餐巾纸擦了擦嘴，问道。  
“还不错，”Loki心不在焉地说，被ThorThor伸出舌头舔嘴唇的动作弄得心烦意乱。Loki也想尝尝Thor嘴唇上的盐味。“今天过得怎么样? ”Loki的手不自觉在膝盖上摩挲，当Thor的眼睛盯着他的时候，就不自觉紧张起来。  
“也还可以，很无聊，”Thor耸耸肩回答。“睡觉，看电影，洗衣服。”  
最后一句话让Loki睁大了眼睛，他尽力让自己看起来不慌不忙。他的心开始怦怦直跳，他能感觉到他的脸颊在燃烧。  
这是不是意味着Thor今天早些时候看到了他脏兮兮的短裤！  
Loki计划第二天早上洗衣服，他没想到Thor会抢先一步。如果他早知道这样就不会把它放在该死的洗衣篮里了！  
他拼命地想转移话题，找个借口，但是他什么也没找到。能解释清他的短裤上沾满精液的原因并不多。  
该死！  
”嘿嘿孩子放松，别担心好吗，这很正常”  
Loki尴尬地啊出声，双手捂着脸，额头搁在冰冷的桌面上。  
“不要再说了，”他乞求Thor，希望他能在尴尬而死之前消失。  
“对不起，”Thor抱歉地说，听起来好像他是认真的。“根本就没有这回事！别担心。我们回家怎么样？我相信你需要休息。你已经做完了，对吧？我是说下班了。【此处有调侃Loki的内裤】”他清了清嗓子，Loki忍不住笑了起来，尽管他的脸颊还在发烫，他们两个都他/妈/的一团糟！“对不起。用词不当。”  
“没关系。我们可以走了，”Loki说着慢慢站了起来，他们走出去的时候，他不敢直视Thor的目光，尽管现在Thor也很尴尬，这让他感觉好多了。尽管如此，一想到Thor在半裸的Thor出现在走廊事件后意识到Loki在对他打飞机，Loki就害怕得发抖。  
当Thor搂住他的肩膀时，他身体紧绷起来，但当他看着Thor，看到他脸上友好的微笑时，他稍稍放松。  
好吧，至少Thor试着让Loki放松下来。Loki真的非常开心，也许不久之后他又可以直视Thor的眼睛了！


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章会有一点小小的冲突，不过不用担心，看文愉快😊

在过去的半小时里，Loki大概看了八百遍时间了，他深深地叹了口气，终于离轮班结束还有十分钟。他不想再呆在这了，哪怕一秒钟。  
顾客在餐桌前示意他过去，他强迫自己挂起一个微笑，也许他们是想付钱。他走向他们，脚步虚浮，希望他不会在他该死的轮班结束前倒下。  
收完钱后，他打起精神收拾桌子，小心翼翼地把碗碟放在托盘上，拿去厨房。  
再过几分钟，他默默念叨，再过几分钟，他就可以回家了。  
老实说，今天是很糟糕的一天。  
他现在的生活进行得太舒适了，一切都像梦一样。尽管他已经适应了新的生活，他不断提醒自己，现在的生活和睡眠时间都比平时好，但由于某种原因，这几天入睡并不容易。  
尤其是昨天。  
他醒了两次，因为他做了恶梦——或者更像是，他做了一个关于他妈妈的美梦，但醒来后意识到她已经走了，他只剩下自己一个人。他试图再次入睡，两次之后他放弃了，他从床上坐了起来。  
他花了大半个晚上的时间画画，直到他累了，躺在床上，睁着眼睛听音乐。虽然他像继续那个美好梦境，但醒来后现实落差让他难以忍受，他宁愿熬夜到天亮。  
等到他终于觉得该从房间里出来的时候，Thor已经去工作了，所以Loki在接下来的几个小时里独自一人，这绝对不是什么有趣的事情。  
他很开心今天要上班，这至少会分散他的注意力，让他的大脑忙碌起来，但他没有想到一会的经历会让他的心情变得更糟。  
Bucky今晚没来上班，他有一点失落，但他又觉得这样也挺好的，因为他没有心情开玩笑，甚至没有心情和任何人说话。  
倒霉的事情接连发生了。  
不幸的是，老板今天碰巧在餐馆，当Loki点错两份菜时，他没有错过向他大发雷霆的机会，显然整个餐馆都得听到他骂Loki是多么没用。  
Loki当时快要哭出来了，他想着周围的人都在饶有兴趣地看他的笑话。——噢，看看他，他的老板对他大发雷霆，我打赌他现在要哭了，应该有人安慰安慰这个小宝宝不是吗哈哈哈哈哈——Loki觉得他忍受不下去这四个小时了。  
让他坚持下去的唯一原因是，他知道如果他提前离开，他的老板就会解雇他——这个后果当然是他负担不起的——而且Thor会在他下班时来接他。  
在过去的两个星期里，这已经成为他们的日常。每次Loki在深夜下班，Thor都会来接他，有时还会坐下来吃点东西，等着Loki。  
今晚他显然不打算吃东西，否则他早就到了。  
Loki等着今天的最后一张桌子食客离开，收拾好一切后，他深深地松了一口气。他去洗手间梳洗一番，他不希望Thor看到他糟糕的样子，整理头发，往脸上拍了些水，然后拿起背包出去。  
他没有看到Thor的车，他皱起了眉头，这不像Thor，他不会迟到。他可能又遇到了交通堵塞或者其他什么的，这都是有可能的，尤其是在周五晚上。  
他靠在墙上等Thor，查看他的手机，以防Thor发消息说今天不来，但没有任何未接电话或短信。  
所以，Thor只是迟到了，没什么大不了的。尽管Loki希望尽快回家。但是他不想扔下Thor先走，显得他很没有礼貌。如果需要Loki等几分钟，完全没问题。  
Loki拉上夹克衫的兜帽，把双手塞进口袋，寒冷的空气灌进衣服里，让他打了个冷颤。他可以在餐厅里等，但是他没这样做，Thor现在可能随时会到。  
每次有黑色皮卡经过时，Loki都会兴奋起来，但当他意识到那不是Thor的时候，他就失望了。  
十五分钟过去了，Loki开始担心了。他确信如果Thor今天不能来，他会提前说的。  
Loki每隔几秒钟就查看一次手机，但在接下来的20分钟里什么都没发生; 他只是变得更冷了，颤抖着，他觉得自己的手指要冻住了。  
他累了，想回家，像看看Thor，和他聊上两句，然后去睡觉。  
四十分钟过去了，他决定给Thor打电话。随着嘟嘟响的铃声，他的心跳也在砰砰加速，而Thor没有接电话，电话自己挂断了，Loki终于意识到发生了什么。  
Thor没有迟到，也没有堵车。  
他只是把他忘了。  
或者更糟糕的是，他对来接自己这件事终于不耐烦了，这也是有可能的。说实话，他花的时间比Loki预期的要长。  
Loki觉得他的眼睛被泪水灼伤了，他愤怒地用袖子擦拭着眼睛，但是紧接着就有新的泪珠滚落。他知道自己没有权利生气或悲伤，但这仍然会让他伤心，即使他预料到这迟早会发生。  
他朝公共汽车站走去，很幸运没等太久车就来了。他在巴士后面找了个座位坐下，那里基本上是空的，这样他就可以安静地哭泣了，幸好那里坐着的人看起来毫不在乎。  
他把腿蜷起来，希望自己已经躺在床上了。  
为什么Thor不告诉他他今天不会来? 他会理解的呀。  
Thor可能有更重要的事情做，或者他只是厌倦了这个，或者其他什么事情。但Loki不会责怪他，他不是Thor的责任，Thor已经为他做了比他必要做的更多，但他的心仍然因为Thor会如此轻易地忽视他而刺痛。  
也许这是Thor的逐客令，Loki应该开始收拾他的东西，离开。他不可能永远都是Thor家的客人。  
所以，真的，这只是时间问题。  
经过这一天，他需要Thor——甚至比平常更需要。他需要不再感到孤独，需要感到被需要和关心，而不是不受欢迎，无论他去哪里。  
但也许这个要求太过分了，毕竟已经从Thor身上拿走了这么多。  
他勉强在正确的站点下了车，换上了第二辆车，视线几乎一片模糊。  
他不知道回家后会发生什么，但当Loki发现屋子里没人时，他又哭了起来——自从离开餐馆后，他甚至没有停下来。  
Thor从来没有这么晚没回家。他有约会吗？或者和朋友一起出去，不想让Loki知道？可他为什么要知道，Thor不欠他任何东西。  
或者Thor只是希望自己回家的时候他已经走了。也许他只是不喜欢说再见——或者他根本不在乎。多年前他离开Loki的时候就什么也没说。  
Loki认为这无关紧要了。如果这是Thor所希望的，他会在下班回家的那一刻就开始收拾行李，但Loki现在也没有精力这么做，即使他想这么做。  
所以，Loki只是简单地洗了个澡，换下了工作时穿的衣服，然后就上床睡觉了。  
他感觉稍微好些了，热水帮助他放松下来，清理了一下他的思绪。  
他可能反应过度了，Thor不会就这么把他扔出去吧？  
Thor是个好人。  
Thor关心他。  
尽管如此，他同意让Loki留在他的房子，本来只是几天而已，现在已经好几个星期了。  
Loki任由眼泪滑落，不去擦拭它们，让它们落在他的枕头上，留下一个个印记。  
他只是不想一个人，他很害怕，他真的不想离开Thor。这不仅仅是因为没有其他地方可以去，还有其他的原因。即使他有其他的选择，Loki仍然不愿意离开Thor。  
当他听到前门的响动，他迅速擦了擦眼泪，抹了抹脸颊，从床头柜上拿了一张纸巾擦了擦鼻子，想看起来正常一点，以防Thor进来。  
显然，Thor并不打算这么做。  
Loki听到他在走廊上的脚步声，然后浴室的门开了又关，不久就传来了淋浴水的流动声。  
所以，Thor甚至不想知道Loki是否安全到家。  
太好了。  
真他/，/妈的完美。  
也许他高估了Thor对自己的关心程度。  
接下来的几分钟，他沉浸在自己的思绪中，希望疲惫能包裹住他，这样他就能睡着了。  
他几乎没有听到轻轻的敲门声，和接下来的低语。  
“Loki? 你在睡觉吗? 我能进来吗? ”  
Loki考虑了片刻选择保持沉默，不回答，假装睡着了，但最后他又改变了主意，决定回答。  
“是的，请进，”他说，声音有点嘶哑。他庆幸自己把灯都关了，只留下了桌上的灯。如果他够幸运的话，也许Thor根本不会注意到他看起来有多糟糕。  
“嘿，”Thor笑着向他打招呼，站在门框前，好像他不想侵犯Loki的私人空间。“你到家没事吧？  
Loki犹豫地点点头，试图弄明白Thor为什么这么做。一开始他完全无视Loki，现在他又关心他。为什么？  
“那就好。很抱歉我没来接你。今天有一家的水管爆了，不得不修理，真他/，/妈的一团糟，到处都是水。在他们打电话来之前，就已经漏的到处都是了，”Thor说。  
Loki又点了点头，他不知道该说什么，也没有心情说话，哪怕对面是Thor。他不喜欢Thor表现得一切都很好。他松了一口气，Thor因为工作没有来接他，Thor也没出事，但是Thor至少应该告诉他。  
“不管怎么说。现在一切都好了，”Thor说，Loki的沉默让气氛有点尴尬。“我没想到会花这么长时间。所以我那么晚才给你发短信。对不起。”  
Loki皱着眉头，想知道Thor是不是在嘲笑他。“你没给我发短信。”  
“什么？——我发了的。在你给我看的那个app上，”Thor告诉他，Loki摇了摇头。  
现在轮到Thor皱眉了，他从毛衣的右前口袋里拿出手机，打开app，递给Loki。”“看见了吗？给你。”  
Loki坐在床上接过电话，准备证明Thor是错的。  
的确有一条Thor给他的信息，时间显示是8:52——比Loki的轮班时间早了一个多小时——但是信息没有发送。  
当Loki意识到发生了什么的时候，他发出了咯咯的笑声，这也许是他今天第一个不必伪装的微笑。  
“Thor。你忘了打开你的数据连接，”他说，试图责备Thor，但是他笑得停不下来。  
Thor没有忘记他！  
“哦，”Thor羞怯地喃喃自语，Loki发现他的脸颊变得有点红。“好吧。对不起，孩子。我希望你没有等太久，”他说着来到Loki的床边，坐在Loki的脚边，脸上写满了内疚。  
“不，不，没关系，”他说，真的没关系。因为Thor不仅在乎他，还真的有想着他，甚至试着给他发消息——即使他没成功。  
“你没事吧？你看起来不太好。今天工作怎么样? ”Thor问他，他的手放在Loki的脚踝上，隔着毯子用拇指抚摸着。  
“糟透了，”他认真地说，Thor给了他一个同情的微笑，轻轻地捏着他的脚踝。  
“想谈谈吗? ”  
“不，不了，”他带着歉意说，不是因为他不信任Thor或者不想和他说话，而是因为他现在感觉好多了，他不想谈论他糟糕的一天。  
Thor点点头，不想给他压力。Loki希望他离开，但Thor还留在那里，他的大手松松地缠着Loki的脚踝，好像他正犹豫着决定接下来该做什么。  
他张开了嘴，好像要说什么，但又闭上了嘴，Loki耐心地等待着，不知道他是否应该害怕接下来会发生什么。  
“要我抚着你的头发直到你睡着吗? ”  
哦。  
Loki只是盯着Thor看了一会儿，慢慢地眨了眨眼睛，显然没有准备好听到这个。他不直到自己应该说是或不，或者Thor只是出于礼貌，但他想要Thor这样，他决定没有理由不放纵自己。经过这一天的折腾，他应该得到些好东西，不是吗？  
“好的，谢谢，”他说，Thor微笑着看着他，在床上挪动身子，背靠着床头板坐着。他拍了拍自己的大腿，Loki把头放在Thor的膝盖上躺了下来，Thor拉起毯子盖住他。  
“当我还是个孩子的时候，我妈妈经常这么做，那天我过得很糟糕。这总是让我感觉更好，会帮助我入睡，”Thor告诉他，嘴里轻轻哼着歌，手指伸入头发中轻轻揉弄着。  
他拉了拉毯子，把毯子也铺在Thor的腿上，依偎着他。  
Thor轻轻笑了，这美妙的声音让Loki的心欢快的砰砰直跳。“谢谢你。”  
Thor在他身边，很温暖，闻起来也很香，让Loki想把自己缠在他身上，或者让Thor用他巨大的臂膀把他包起来。他也想睁大眼睛，和Thor多谈谈，但这种感觉很好，很放松，他的眼睛很快就会闭上，单纯地享受这种感觉。  
被抚摸的感觉真的很好，特别是如此温柔和细心的抚摸，Thor的手指轻轻地拂过他的耳朵和脖子，抚摸他的头发。Loki感觉自己在Thor的手下融化了，有那么一瞬间，他允许自己去思考如果Thor的手也在抚摸他身体的其他部分，让他感到被爱、被渴望和被珍惜会是什么样子。  
这就像他几周前那糟糕的一天一样，好像他不到半个小时前还在哭。他觉得有点内疚，他觉得Thor残忍的抛下了他，但其实Thor一直对他很好。  
“很抱歉今天让你等了这么久。我本来希望能按时完成的，但是... ... ”  
“没关系，”Loki低声说，已经半睡半醒了。“你总是对我这么好。我真的很喜欢，”他喃喃自语，说话时有点含糊不清，他慢慢地睡着了。  
“你值得这些，宝贝，以后还有更多，”Thor说，Loki的心脏似乎停了一拍，这个昵称，多年前，Thor曾这样称呼他，它总是让Loki脸红。  
就像现在一样。  
也许他已经睡着了，是在做梦，Loki想，现在这并不重要。因为他在家里，在他的床上，温暖而舒适，而Thor也在这里，温暖而贴心，关怀备至。  
这已经超出了Loki的最甜美的想象。


	7. Chapter 7

一个低沉的声音唤醒了Loki，但他没有彻底醒来，无法把注意力集中在对方说了什么上。  
他想睁开眼睛回看看，这个人是在和他说话吗？他不确定。但在这个人怀里让他觉得非常温暖、舒适，这感觉真不错。  
他紧贴着身边的人，胳膊和腿搭在那人身上，对方的热量隔着薄薄的衣服传递给他，烘着他的皮肤上。  
被抱着的感觉真好。  
“Loki，”那个声音又响起来了，这次声音像是从耳边传来，听起来更清楚了。“Loki，sweetheart，你能让我起来吗? ”Thor轻声地说，Loki含糊不清地咕哝着什么，紧紧地抱着Thor不撒手。  
为什么Thor不想留下来？  
“我得去上班了，baby。如果你不让我起来，我就要晚了，”他解释道，用手揉了揉Loki的头发。  
Loki瘫在他身上，轻轻动了动，但还是趴在Thor身上。  
Thor闻起来很香，他的声音又低又苏，现在听起来比平时更sexy,Loki更不想动了。  
他希望Thor能把手伸进他的睡衣里轻轻抚摸他的后背，他打赌Thor粗糙的带有薄茧的手滑过他的皮肤的感觉会很棒。  
这种想法引起的兴奋刺激终于让他醒了，突然，他意识到他们是什么样的姿势。如果他和Thor不同睡一张床，他们不睡在一起，就肯定不会像现在这样拥抱。  
Loki动作很快，清醒过来的他想赶紧下去，Thor急忙伸手去抓住Loki，害怕Loki会从床上摔下去。  
“嘿，放松点，”Thor低声说，眼角都是笑意。  
“对不起，”Loki不好意思地低声说，当他想到几秒钟前他是如何紧紧抱着Thor的时候，他的脸颊变得通红。  
“没关系。我才是那个在你的床上睡着的人，”Thor告诉他，然后伸手抚平Loki后面的一缕翘起的黑发，托起Loki的脸，用大拇指抚摸Loki微微发烫的脸颊，这个姿势如此直接，以至于Loki感觉自己的心脏漏了一拍。这稍稍优点越线了，但Loki忍不住想要更多。“你可以再睡一会，现在还早。”  
Loki点点头，看着Thor起身，没想到他会在下床之前靠过来，在额头上轻轻一吻。Loki的嘴唇惊讶地微微张开，心脏砰砰直跳，他多希望Thor能和他一起待在床上。  
他在床上打了个滚，心里暖洋洋的，忍不住傻傻的咧嘴笑了。  
Thor刚刚离开房间，咔嗒一声关上门，他就开始想念Thor在身边的感觉，Loki抓起枕头把脸埋进去，呼吸着Thor的气味。他高兴地叫了一声——谢天谢地，那声音是用枕头闷住的——然后叹了口气，觉得头晕得再也睡不着了。  
Loki忍不住想去为什么Thor会这么做——这个吻是那么甜蜜，那么充满爱意。他用指尖轻抚额头，那个Thor一分钟前的嘴唇触碰的地方。  
他抱紧了枕头，脸仍旧贴在枕头上。  
他现在非常高兴，他甚至想缠在Thor身上，不让他离开。他从来没有像这样抱着别人睡着过。想了想是继续睡觉睡觉，还是起来和Thor一起吃早餐，他决定继续躺着，他还想在这个快乐的时光里多住沉浸一会。  
于是，他抓起自己的素描本，趴在床上，想画什么就画什么。  
昨天有那么几个小时Loki确信Thor厌倦了他，以为自己很快就会被赶出去，但他现在知道Thor永远都不会那样做。  
Thor主动提出哄他入睡，揉揉他的头发而不是在漫长的一天工作之后回到自己的床上休息，说明他把Loki放在第一位，甚至放在自己之前，就好像Loki今天过得顺不顺心对他来说真的那么重要。然后今天早上..  
Thor太可爱了，轻轻地梳开Loki的头发，抚摸他的脸颊，亲吻他的额头。  
Loki希望自己能在Thor之前醒来，这样他就可以多享受一会被拥抱的感觉。在此之前，他都不知道那是什么感觉，想到这他有点难过。不过这样的感觉真的蛮好的，哪怕只有一次。  
现在，他只希望自己在Thor面前不要太紧张，如果Thor还像今天早上那样对他，他肯定会脸红的。  
**  
不幸的是，在接下来的几天里两人再没有拥抱了。  
但总的来说，事情还是向着好的方向发展的。  
Thor人很好，会给他做早餐，会眨着深蓝色的眼睛对他笑，还会讲一些愚蠢的笑话，这些笑话仍然能让Loki开怀大笑，他大多数晚上都会去接他下班，他会揉Loki的头发，每天早上上班前都祝他一天顺利。  
Loki热爱这一切，即使他内心深处渴望一些不同的东西。  
这就是为什么当他找到一个他能负担得起的公寓时，他不是很高兴。他一直没有停止寻找，但是潜意识里，他不希望这么快就找到。他将不得不和其他三个人共用那间公寓，但是据跟他在电话里介绍的那个人告诉他的，这间公寓相当大，所以不会不舒服。其实Loki并不在乎它的大小，他只需要一个有床的小房间，这就够了。但他知道自己搬过去之后永远不可能像现在和Thor住在一起那样有安全感。  
一想到要和另外三个人合租一套公寓，他就感到焦虑。这让他想起了回到老家的那些日子，那时候连续四天，也许五天，有时候甚至更长，男人们每天一个接一个地来，只有他和他妈妈在家的时候，他才有安全感。  
但是由于到目前为止他还没有找到第二份工作，而且他也负担不起其他任何东西，他不能就这样放弃这个公寓。这个公寓可能并不完美，但Loki觉得他最终会适应的。  
说话声把他的思绪被拉了回来，他转过头来看到的不是别人，正是Bucky。  
“你不是一个小时前就吃过了饭吗? ”他好奇地问道，并指了指Loki背后的纸袋。Loki确信Bucky看出来那不是他的饭，他一般会在店里吃过。  
“你一直在注意我吗? ”  
Bucky翻了个白眼， “今天在你往嘴里塞薯条的时候，我让你递给我番茄酱，你递给我一根薯条! ”  
Loki不好意思地笑了笑“这不是我的，这是给Thor的。”  
“啊，Thor，”Bucky冷笑着说，眉毛挑逗地扬了扬，“那么，你们两个发展到哪一步了啊，今晚打算做点什么，是不是要... ... ”  
“晚安，Bucky! ”Loki立刻打断了他，瞪了他一眼，这让Bucky笑得更大声了。  
“希望他喜欢这顿饭，”他说，并向他眨了眨眼睛，Loki加快了脚步，想在Bucky说任何其他更过分的话之前离开餐馆。他的脸已经够红了。  
不是说他不喜欢Bucky的玩笑，毕竟，Bucky是他最亲密的朋友。只是他知道接下来的夜晚不会像Bucky所说的那样有趣。他不得不告诉Thor他找到了公寓，这对Thor来说可能是个好消息，对此Loki觉得有点伤心，他知道他很快就要离开了。  
他希望Thor看起来不太高兴，希望Thor已经适应了这段时间以来他的陪伴。  
回家的公交车来的很快，路上像往常一样空荡荡的。  
Loki告诉Thor今晚不用来接他，他会早点下班。Thor一开始提出异议，说这并不耽误什么，但Loki坚持。Thor上周都工作到很晚，看起来很累，他需要休息。  
Loki走进公寓时，听到客厅传来的电视声，脸上露出悲伤的微笑，真的有家的感觉。  
Loki会怀念的。  
他脱掉鞋子，朝客厅走去，Thor的头已经转向门口，似乎听到了他进来的声音。  
“嘿，”他跟Thor打招呼，当Thor对他咧嘴笑时，他的笑容变得更加灿烂，看起来真的很高兴见到他。  
“嘿，你提前回来了。今天工作怎么样？是不是没等多久公共汽车就来了？不然你可以打电话... ”  
Loki喜欢看Thor关心他，他打断了Thor说话。“工作很好，我没有等太久，”Thor点点头，“我顺便给你带了晚餐，”Loki说。  
“哦，实际上我已经吃过晚餐了——”Loki只是想为Thor做些什么来表示感谢，哪怕只是一个汉堡和一些薯条。“嘿，没关系。我可以明天再吃。”  
“我给你带了你喜欢的大汉堡，”Loki撅着嘴嘟囔着。他不知道自己为什么这么兴奋，能有机会照顾Thor的感觉很好，哪怕只是从餐馆给他带来晚餐。  
“我明天再吃吧，sweetheart。你了解我的，我不介意，没关系。“谢谢你，”Thor诚恳地说  
sweetheart,  
嗯,Loki心里乐开了花  
“你去洗个澡，换件更舒服的衣服，然后我们一起看电影怎么样？我去做些爆米花，”Thor说，Loki地点点头，很高兴能和Thor尽可能多地相处，特别是现在知道了自己不会在这里待太久了以后。  
Loki迅速地洗了个澡，穿上一件舒服的衣服，去客厅。Thor坐在沙发上，一大碗爆米花放在他面前的小桌子上。当他看到Loki的时候，拍了拍身边沙发邀请他过去。  
“来吧，”他说，一边伸手去拿爆米花了。“你想看什么? 喜剧片，动作片，还是恐怖片? ”  
“随便什么都行。我不介意，”他说，然后在沙发上坐下，没有紧挨着Thor坐下，尽管他喜欢依偎在他身边。  
“你总是让我选择，”Thor说，但并没有坚持让Loki选。他真的不介意，他只是喜欢和Thor呆在一起。  
Thor挑了一部片子放，Loki在想自己要怎么开口。他有点纠结，该用什么语气，什么神情呢？  
电影开始了，Thor给Loki吃爆米花，Loki摇了摇头。Thor点点头，把碗放在膝盖上，把一把爆米花塞进嘴里，爆米花把脸颊撑起来鼓鼓的一块。  
太可爱了，我以后一定会经常想起来这个场景。  
“我找到了一间公寓，”他脱口而出，看着Thor的头转向他，他理解Loki话里的意思，一时间脸上的表情难以辨认。  
“什么? ”索尔问，并伸手去拿遥控器暂停电影，把爆米花碗放回桌上，他的注意力完全集中在Loki身上。  
“我找到了一间公寓，算是找到了。我还没和他们见面，，，但我得和另外三个人合租那套公寓，他们说那套公寓很大，我的工资也不能负担得起其他的东西，总比什么都没有强，”Loki耸耸肩说，不知为什么，他觉得有必要为自己辩解，也许他只是想说服自己。  
Thor慢慢地点点头，眉毛深深地皱了起来。“这是你想要的吗? ”  
不是。  
“是的。我的意思是... ... 是的，是这样得，”他说，试图让自己听起来很坚定。  
“Loki，”Thor说，似乎温和地责备他撒谎。  
Loki叹了口气，他的目光下移，看着着放在膝盖上不安分的双手，不敢直视Thor的目光。  
“我不能永远住在这里，Thor。我来这儿向你求助的时候，本来只是说待几天，现在已经一个多月了。我觉得我是在利用你的好意，”他平静地说，尽量不让自己听起来太难过。他应该高兴的，毕竟已经和Thor共处了一段时间。  
Loki，baby，看着我，”Thor说，声音坚定而温柔，Loki感觉到一只大手托起他的头，让他与Thor对视。当他们的目光相碰，Thor说，“你没有占任何便宜，sweetheart，好吗？你要我帮忙，我就帮你，我很乐意让你在这里，呆多久都可以。而且，说实话，我真的想让你和三个陌生人合租，”Thor告诉他，亲昵地抚摸着他的脸颊，慢慢下滑摸着Loki的脖子。  
“听着，如果这是你想要的，我会理解，我当然会尊重你的决定，但如果你这么做只是因为你认为我想让你离开，那就不要这么做。你没必要这么做。”  
Loki沉默了片刻，感到不知所措，死机的大脑试图处理Thor说的一切。他没想到会是这样。他以为Thor听到他终于要离开的消息，Thor会松一口气，但显然他错了。  
“我不想走，”他低语着，Thor微笑着把他抱在怀里，亲吻了他的头顶。  
“那么你就不走。别担心这个，好吗，孩子？你想在这里待多久就待多久，”Thor告诉他，Loki点点头，在Thor的怀里放松下来，享受着Thor的拥抱。  
“你为什么对我这么好？你没有义务这么做。”过了一会儿，他说，没有起身，Thor也没有松开他。  
“是没有，但是我想做。我以前就告诉过你，Loki，你值得的，还有更多。”Thor说着，稍稍收紧了他的手。Loki想要反驳，但这就足够了，只要Thor这么想。  
他们像这样呆了一会儿，直到Loki不情愿地起身，因为这个对Thor来说不舒服。  
“你还想看电影吗? ”他满怀希望地问道，Thor点了点头，微笑着对他说。  
“是啊，快点，我们还得把爆米花吃完呢! ”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这可能是最没意思的一章了，聊了很多，但我们总算有点进展了  
> 同时，感谢评论/喜欢/标记这篇文的人，这对我来说，是很大的动力

这部电影绝对不是Loki看过的最好的电影，但是他以前从来没有这么喜欢过一部电影。他们挤在一起，在拿Thor膝上的爆米花时，手还时不时会碰到一起。  
他们吃完后，Loki把头靠在Thor的肩膀上，Thor看着他，笑了笑，用一只胳膊搂住他，轻轻地捏了捏他的肩膀。  
Loki真的很喜欢这样，如果可能的话，他希望他们能一直待在这，但是Thor明天早上要工作，他们很快就要分开上床睡觉了。这让他想起了多年前Thor来看他的时候，在他和他妈妈分开后，他们会花一些时间在一起，但Thor能陪他的时间并不长，不合Loki的心意。  
“Thor。我能问你个问题吗? ”就在电影结束和开始滚动演职员表的时候，Loki问。  
“嗯? ”Thor问道，声音放松，带着一点困意。  
“只是... ... 我想知道，”Loki开始，紧张地咽了口唾沫，鼓起勇气继续问。“为什么... 为什么你不回来? ”  
“什么？什么时候? ”  
“八年前，你不再来的时候... ... 你从来都没有说过再见，”他平静地解释说，好在Thor没有松开他的手臂，不用看着Thor的眼睛，在他的胳膊下面谈论这件事更容易。  
Thor支吾着，沉默了几秒钟，他的手指懒洋洋地抚摸着Loki的胳膊。当Loki觉得他不会得到答案时，Thor开口了。  
“我，呃，我遇到了一个人，”他说，Loki点了点头，几年来，Loki一直担心Thor出了什么事，但他长大了，不难猜到为什么有人会突然停止招妓。尽管如此，他还是希望Thor至少会告诉他。考虑到Loki当时还只是个孩子，他可能理解不了。  
“我不是故意要消失的。我遇到了简，接下来的几个星期过去了，我才注意到——当你对一个人一见钟情，就只想和他们在一起，没有时间做其他事情，你知道——“不，不是真的，Loki想说，但他闭上了嘴，让Thor 继续说。“好几个星期都是除了工作就和简在一起。当我想到也许我应该打个电话，或者最后拜访一次时，两个多月已经过去了。我那时觉得已经无关紧要了，太晚了。”  
“我仍然希望你会出现，哪怕是几个月后，”Loki小声说，不是说他想让Thor感觉糟糕，他说的是事实， 一年多的时间过去了，Loki才开始接受Thor不会回来的事实。  
“哦，哦baby，我很抱歉，”Thor立刻说，紧紧抓住了他的手，在Loki的发璇上落下一个吻。  
“现在没事了，”Loki说， Thor现在和他在一起，像这样抱着他，那么温柔，怎么会有事呢！“简怎么了? ”他好奇地问，想知道更多关于她的事情，她把Thor从他身边带走，他想再了解一些。  
“嗯... ... 看起来一切都很顺利，我甚至开始考虑安定下来，所以在约会了将近一年之后，我们决定是时候试着住在一起了。我们甚至连一个月都撑不过去，”Thor说，他的声音很不自然，甚至有点好笑，显然这不是什么美好的回忆。Loki情不自禁地笑了，有一点自私地快乐，他和Thor一起生活了五个多星期，一切都进展得很顺利！虽然不是一回事，但也是住在一起！  
“我们的热情消退了，我们生活在一起的兴奋也转瞬即逝。但至少我们友好地分手了。我们偶尔还有联系，”Thor说，Loki点点头，不知道该怎么回答。  
他觉得至少应该得到一个告别，一个给Thor展示他的画作的机会，，  
Oh.   
他现在有机会了，不是吗？  
“我给你画了幅画，”他脱口而出，把手抽开，看看Thor。  
“嗯? ”  
“那是八年前的事了。我想把它送给你，但我不知道你是否会喜欢，而且，当我最终决定这么做时，你再也没有回来... ... ”他有点尴尬地说。  
“哦，你还留着它吗? ”  
“当然了，”他回答，咬着自己的口腔内侧的软肉。  
“我能看看吗？如果你不介意的话，”Thor用温柔的声音问道，告诉Loki他可以拒绝。  
但Loki没有考虑就点头表示同意，站了起来。  
“等我一下，”他说着，在Thor开口说话之前就回到了自己的房间。  
他从他的画板里抓起素描，看了一会儿，忍不住做了个鬼脸，画的还不错。还有底下标注的Love, Loki♡，让他的微微脸红，但愿Thor不会注意到。被看到他也可以解释，他当时才只有十一岁。  
他深深地叹了口气，回到客厅，怕Thor等不及。  
几年后，Loki终于把画递给了Thor，他很紧张。他想把目光移开，有点不敢看Thor的反应，但他又不由自主地看着Thor。  
他很高兴他没有移开视线。  
Thor的脸上扯出一个笑容，他的表情变的惊讶又钦佩。  
Loki咬着他的下嘴唇，努力让自己看起来不太蠢。  
“Loki! 太棒了! 看看这个! ”Thor说，他的热情和赞美听起来很真诚，让Loki脸红。  
“没那么好... ... ”他喃喃自语，耸了耸肩。他想告诉Thor，自从画好这幅画他的画技有进步不少，也许他可以再画一次Thor，但Thor似乎很喜欢这幅画，所以Loki什么也没说。  
“很好，sweetheart。太完美了。我能留着它吗？当然，如果你拒绝也没关系。我几年前就该来拿这个了。”  
Loki想了想，虽然这是为Thor制作的，但它已经陪着Loki很多年了。他会想念它，但他决定把它给Thor，这是他十一岁的愿望。  
“不，你可以留着它，”他温柔地对Thor说。  
“谢谢。你现在还喜欢画画吗？如果你不介意的话，我想看看你的其他做作品。”Thor告诉他。  
他的画作对他来说是非常私人的东西，他通常不向任何人展示他们，但奇怪的是，Loki觉得自己愿意向Thor展示他的一切。  
他同意了，然后回到自己的房间去休息他的速写本，回到客厅递给了Thor。  
他的素描大部分是抽象的素描，有些是风景画，仅此而已。他有点紧张，他怀疑Thor是否会觉得它们有趣。  
他坐在Thor旁边，Thor翻动着书页，每一页都停下来仔细看看。很奇怪Loki仅仅通过看这些素描就能想起他当时的感受，他想知道Thor是否也能看出来。  
“这些画很漂亮，Loki，”Thor告诉他，他的眼睛仍然盯着这些画，听到Thor喜欢它们Loki很开心。他挪近了一点，紧贴着Thor，也看着那些画。  
“哦! 这是街对面的那栋楼吗? ”Thor神情激动地问道，Loki笑着点了点头。  
“嗯。我可以从客房的窗户看到它，”他说，希望Thor没有注意到他的措辞。他仍无意识地提醒自己，他是这里的客人，即使Thor一直告诉他想待多久就待多久。  
“太棒了，Loki——你太棒了，”他说，毫不吝啬更多的赞美，Thor还在看着那些画，没看到他因为那些赞美而脸红的样子。  
他们现在正在看他最近地素描，就是他在过去几周里画的那些，Thor停在其中一幅上，观察的时间比其他地要长一些。  
他地手指尖在纸上滑动。“这张看起来更开心了，”他评论道，Loki的心略微跳动了一下，他没想到Thor会注意到。  
“这是上周的。”那天晚上Thor有哄他睡觉。当然，他没有这么说。他不知道Thor有没有想到。  
Thor转过身来看了看他，然后再看着最后几幅未完成的画。  
“我不知道你这么厉害，Loki。这些太棒了！你真的很有才华，”Thor夸得Loki直想捂住他的嘴，但他只是不好意思得笑了笑。  
“谢谢你，”他说，有点尴尬，还不太习惯接受表扬。  
“谢谢你愿意和我分享这些，”Thor说，这让Loki可怜的小心脏第N次疯狂心动。！  
和Thor一起度过整个晚上的美好感觉让Loki有点找不着北。所以，下一句话没过脑子就冲口而出“你想和我一起睡吗? ”  
这让Thor完全僵住了，他看起来很吃惊，脸上的表情很古怪。Loki不明白，那天他在Loki的床上睡着的时候，他似乎并不介意  
“哦，不不，我的意思是，你该去睡觉了，就像那天一样。我不是那个意思... ... 算了，”他叹了口气，伸手拿起他的素描本，准备回房间。  
他迅速站起来准备离开，这时一只手握住了他的手腕，拦住了他。  
“但是这次我们睡在我的房间怎么样？我的床更大，更舒服，”Thor说，Loki吃惊地张了张嘴。  
他以为自己又搞砸了，但谢天谢地，他又错了!  
他轻轻松了一口气，其实想说他们不需要更大的床，Loki想要紧紧挨着Thor！  
他点点头表示同意。  
“好吧，去拿你的枕头，然后过来”  
他迅速地刷了刷牙，从他的房间拿起他的枕头，去找Thor。他盯着床——确实很大——把枕头抱在胸前，等待着Thor的到来。  
他好奇地打量着房间，捕捉着以前没有注意到的细节。以前他只是在收完衣服后把Thor的干净衣服留在床上就走，不想侵犯Thor的隐私。  
当他听到Thor走近的时候，他把注意力转向了门，尽量不让自己看起来太笨拙，因为他只是站在房间中央。  
“怎么样， 你改变主意了吗? ”Thor看到他傻站着问道   
“不，我只是想问问你通常睡哪边。”  
“哦。我都是自己睡，已经很久没有和人同床共枕了，”Thor说着耸了耸肩，这让Loki心里涌起一种奇异的感觉。“你可以选择任何一边。”  
Loki点点头，爬到床的左边，就像上次他们睡在他的房间时一样。他钻进毯子下面舒服地躺下，之后Thor也躺了下来。  
尽管毯子下面非常温暖，Loki还是因为兴奋和紧张而微微发抖。这不是他第一次和Thor同床共枕了，但上次是个意外。现在的感觉很不一样。  
“嘿，”Thor轻轻说，然后伸手去摸他的肩膀，微微皱了一下眉。“你还好吗？你冷吗? ”  
“不，不，我很好。”  
“是吗? ”Thor问道，轻轻地压了压他的肩膀。  
“嗯。我们睡觉吧，”Loki说。   
他们互道晚安后陷入沉默，但Loki的眼睛睁得大大的，犹豫地看着Thor。  
今晚发生了这么多事情， Thor告诉他，他想呆多久就呆多久，他不介意Loki在身边，他甚至担心Loki和他不认识的人住在一起。然后是依偎在沙发上，他们终于谈起了多年前的事，还有那些画。Thor看上去很惊讶，不停地称赞他。  
现在... 现在他想离Thor近一点，想Thor抱住他，摸摸他。  
“Thor? ”他低声地问，希望Thor还没有睡着，或者是他睡着了，Loki把他叫醒了。  
“嗯? ”过了一会儿他回答道，Thor的眼睛慢慢地睁开。  
“我知道这应该只是在糟糕的日子里用的，但是你能不能摸摸我的头发？就一小会儿。”  
听到这个请求，索尔笑了，谢天谢地，他并没有因为Loki叫醒她他而不高兴。“好的，过来，”他说，然后转过身来，这样他们就面对面了。  
Loki咧着嘴笑着靠过来。他把身子贴在Thor的身上，把头靠在肩膀上，心满意足地哼着小曲。  
“这样行吗? ”  
“是的，宝贝，完美，”Thor低声说道，Loki让自己在Thor的抚摸下放松下来。  
Thor粗粗的手指滑过头发，轻轻地按摩着Loki的头皮，引得他满意地叹了口气。  
“我很抱歉多年前就那样离开了。我不该这么做的。我真的很在乎你，Loki——我现在也在乎你，当然——我只是... ... ”Thor停下了，发出一声无力的叹息。“我想，我只是个自私的混蛋，没想到我的行为会影响到你。”  
“Thor，不！你不是个自私的混蛋！你一直对我很好，”Loki马上说，虽然Thor确实丢下他走了。  
Thor轻笑了一下，深情地吻了一下他的头发。“你不必为我辩护，Loki。我只想让你知道，我很抱歉，我真的很高兴你现在能在这里。”  
这些话语让Loki心口暖暖的，感觉自己的胸口卸下了一个包袱。很多时候，他觉得生Thor的气很愚蠢，觉得自己没有权利这么想。但是现在，听到Thor承认这一点，甚至是道歉，让他相信他的感觉是正确的， Thor是真的关心他的，不单单是他的幻想。  
“我也很高兴我在这里，”Loki温柔地说，抚摩着Thor的胸膛，心满意足，Thor继续抚摸着他的头发。  
他感觉很好，觉得自己在Thor的臂弯里变得软绵绵轻飘飘的，完全放松被Thor的温暖的气味包围着。  
他用一只手臂搂住Thor的腰，把双脚放在Thor的小腿之间，闭上眼睛嘴角扬起一个微笑，伴着Thor稳定有力的心跳慢慢睡着了。


	9. Chapter 9

Loki心不在焉地哼着歌，Thor正仔细阅读蛋糕配料表，Thor正忙于配方，没有注意到自己在盯着他看。Thor今天看起来真帅，好吧，他一直都帅，每天都很帅。  
哪怕只是穿着一件灰色的旧 t 恤和一条黑色的运动裤，Thor看起来还是好看的没有天理。尤其是家庭般的温馨感，让 Loki觉得自己和Thor更亲密了。  
是他提议一起做蛋糕的，起初他有点犹豫，害怕Thor会拒绝，但好在他提起这件事的时候，Thor似乎也很有兴趣。  
商量之后，他们决定做一个红丝绒蛋糕，今天上午是个绝佳的时间。  
Thor今天不工作，Loki也休息一天，能和Thor共度一整天太好了，Loki不会放过这个机会，谢天谢地，Bucky愿意替他一天，当然，免不了又被调侃一番。  
他们要先准备好所有的原料，才能开始做蛋糕。他们先去了一趟杂货店，把需要的东西买的差不多了。现在Thor在数他们要用的鸡蛋，拿够数量后，脸上出现了孩子气的得意表情。  
Thor继续找下一项需要的食材，Loki的思绪逐渐飘远，他想着过去的几个星期里， 他和Thor相处的很融洽。  
从他搬过来才两个月，但是感觉好像和Thor生活在一起很久很久了。  
自从那天晚上他们第一次一起睡在Thor的床上之后，Loki就再也没有在自己的房间睡过。第二天晚上，Loki去拿他的枕头，他的枕头还在Thor的床上，没想到Thor会让他留下来。在那之后，两个人顺理成章的睡在了一起。。  
他们共用一张床，一起做饭，一起去杂货店，一起看电影，一起聊天，一起大笑。  
太完美了。  
Loki最开心的事情就是醒来时看到Thor在他身边。和Thor一起睡是件很棒的事，在Thor的臂弯中醒来，他温暖的手心不在焉地抚摸过他睡衣外裸露的皮肤就更棒了。还有Thor低沉的声音，在刚刚醒来时更是别样的性感，向他说早上好的时候，脸上总是带着困倦的深情的笑意。每当这个时候都让他想亲吻Thor。  
“好了，我想我们准备好了，”Thor说，把他从思绪中拉出来，Loki点点头，等待Thor的指示。他会做饭，但他以前没做过蛋糕，有点期待。  
“我们或许应该从蛋糕开始，把糖霜留到最后，”Thor说着，从厨房柜台上抓起一个大碗，冲Loki眨了眨眼，“别担心，如果蛋糕做得不好，我们可以把责任推到食谱上。”  
Loki咯咯地笑了起来，笑得开怀。“我记得你说过你知道怎么烤蛋糕。”  
“是的，... ..我想我们能做出来，”Thor说，俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，Loki很确定自己又心跳加快了。“你能拿一下面粉吗？这里说我们需要三杯面粉。”  
Loki伸手去拿桌子另一边的面粉，突然想到一个主意，他的笑容变得有点... 淘气。  
Thor没有看着他，忙着决定他们应该用哪个杯子。Loki咬住下嘴唇，忍住自己的笑声，用手指蘸了蘸面粉，然后把面粉弹向Thor，看着白色的粉末落在他的灰色 t 恤上。“这些面粉够吗? ”他问的时候，Thor正好抬头，目瞪口呆，好像他不相信Loki真的这么做了。  
然后他笑了，摇了摇头，声音里带着一种警告的语气。“Loki... ... ”  
“什么事，Thor？怎么了? ”他天真地问道，这次撒了稍微多一点的面粉，一些粉末消失在Thor的白胡子里。  
“哦，你会后悔的，”Thor脸上露出威胁的微笑，Loki本能地后退一步，感觉自己像是在猛兽的注视下的猎物，捕食者正要兴奋的冲过来。  
他嘴角露出一丝得意的笑容，他的语气变得嘲弄起来。“啊，你真的认为你能抓住我吗，老家伙? ”  
Thor受到了冒犯，惊讶得张大了嘴巴，Loki哈哈大笑。“我会抓到你的。”  
Loki冲出了厨房，没等Thor说完话，就跑过大厅，听到身后Thor脚步声，他笑的有点缺氧。  
他来到客厅，以为自己和Thor之间至少还有一段距离，但他没想到一只大手抓住他，让他转过身来。对于他这样的体型和年龄的人来说，Thor跑得相当快。  
Thor示威性的挑了挑眉，知道自己占了上风，他几乎把Loki困在了沙发上。  
在Loki试图逃跑之前，Thor先动手了，他的手摸到了Loki的肋骨，正好在Loki最怕痒的地方。  
“不，不，不，Thor，”他恳求道，开始大笑，停不下来。  
“道歉，”Thor说，把手伸进Loki的 t 恤下，这样挠痒更有效。Loki笑着，无助地扭动着身子，倒在沙发上，Thor也压了上来，他并不在意Loki在试图摆脱他的控制时不小心踢了他一脚。  
“只要说声对不起，我就放你一条生路，”Thor说，Loki准备再嘲弄他一下。但只要看一眼他们现在的姿势，他绝对会激动的心跳停拍，他们离的有多近。  
Loki仰面躺在沙发上，Thor压在他头顶上方，Thor的双手摸着他的裸露的光滑皮肤，挠他的痒，Loki的双腿缠绕着Thor的腰上，试图挣扎。这个姿势可是太糟糕了。  
“好吧，好吧，我投降！对不起! ”当Thor开始抽身时，他叹了口气，开始怀念Thor身体压在他身上的感觉。  
Thor露出胜利的笑容，Loki还没来得及站起来，Thor就抓住了他，轻松地把他扛起来，回到了厨房。  
“现在谁是老家伙? ”  
“还是你，”Loki毫无歉意地愉快地说道，咧着嘴笑，笑得脸都红了，他真的很喜欢这个玩笑。  
“小家伙，”Thor喃喃低语，恶作剧般的在Loki的屁股上抓了一把然后拍了一巴掌。  
这一巴掌让Loki一抖，全身紧绷。很明显，Thor不是故意这样做的，他们走进厨房，然后Thor把他放在地上，笨拙地清了清嗓子，避开了和Loki的眼神交流。“对不起，我不是故意的... ... ”他低声说，看起来有点尴尬。  
他感觉得到Loki全身僵住了，不是吗？  
该死。  
Loki想告诉他，这没关系，这并没有让他感到不舒服，虽然他的老二并不这么认为，Thor不必为此道歉。  
“我们或许应该继续做蛋糕，嗯? ”他边说边搓了搓胡子，Loki知道，当Thor感到尴尬和紧张时，他就会这样做。Thor对上了Loki的眼睛，眼底有些犹豫。  
“好的，”Loki点点头，给Thor一个安慰的笑。他不想搞砸了。其实什么都没发生不是吗？没有发生Loki隐隐期待的事情。  
“刚才发生的事... ... 我不介意，没关系的，”他脱口而出。  
Thor皱了皱眉，只是看了他几秒钟，然后慢慢点了点头。“我真的不是故意的——”  
“我知道，Thor。没事的，”Loki向他保证，Thor咧嘴笑了。  
他们继续做蛋糕，尴尬慢慢消失，又像往常一样欢笑打闹。  
\----------------  
当他们抹好最后一点糖霜的时候，Loki意识到了一件事，尽管听起来很疯狂，但是他越想越觉得自己是对的。  
刚刚那一巴掌并不重，绝对没有任何性方面的意味。这更像是一个友好的玩笑，在体育运动中任何一个人可能这么对他的队友。Loki之所以觉得它含有其他意味，是因为他希望事情是往那个方向发展的。  
那么，为什么Thor会有一样的反应呢？  
Loki的心砰砰直跳，他想到了Thor会这样的原因和他是一样。  
这可能吗? Thor想到他就像他想到Thor一样？  
他知道Thor关心他，但他喜欢他吗？他觉得Loki漂亮？性感？有吸引力？他想要抚摸他，亲吻他... 上他吗？  
Loki想着Thor为他所做的一切，想着Thor一直以来是多么的善良和可爱又有趣，多么的关心他。  
他不想毁了这一切，仅仅因为Thor可能有一点点相同的感觉，他想忘掉这个想法，但这个想法像是在脑海里生了根，怎么也挥散不去。  
\-----------------  
蛋糕出人意料地好吃——比Loki想象的要好得多，最后两人都吃得太撑了，倒在沙发上看电影，肚子饱饱的，嘴角勾起心满意足的笑。  
时间过得比Loki想象的还快，他和Thor的美好一天就要结束了。  
不过他今晚也要和Thor过夜，得到一个温暖的拥抱。以前，无论心里多么想要，他都无法鼓起勇气主动依偎在Thor身边，但有时候，特别是当Thor侧身躺在他身边，面对着他的时候，他无法自持的想靠近Thor，Thor似乎总是乐于抱着他。  
现在，溜进Thor的房间，舒舒服服地躺在被窝里。这种熟悉的感觉，很好。Thor在他的身边躺好。  
Loki也转过身来，迎着Thor的眼睛，借着透过半开的窗帘照进房间的月光，仔细辨认出他的五官。  
“嘿，”他平静地说，一般他们会说几句话，然后睡觉。但是Loki还不想睡觉，他今晚渴望一些不同的东西，他不希望这一天就这样结束。  
Thor好像没注意到今天有什么不同。“嘿。”  
“今天很有趣。我过的很开心，”Loki说，很高兴在黑暗Thor看不到他脸颊上逐渐染上的红晕。  
“是吗? 我也是... ... 虽然你叫我老头! ”  
Loki笑了，做了个鬼脸。“对不起。我不是那个意思。你很好，你不老! 真的! ”  
“嘿，没关系，我只是在逗你玩，孩子，”Thor轻声笑着说，Loki点了点头，感觉自己的脸颊更热了。  
“不过我真的不是那个意思。你并不老。”你对我来说还不算太老，他的意思是，但他不能这么说，不是吗？“你还是很帅的，我是说，你知道，我只是想说我今天过得很开心——我一直都很开心。谢谢。”  
Thor微笑着看着他，哪怕Loki说的有点乱，他也不会嘲笑他。“我也喜欢和你在一起。有你在身边真好。”  
Loki也笑了，觉得心里被爱填的满满的。他微微坐起来，脑子里想的只是想离Thor近一点，于是他靠向Thor，在Thor的脸颊上没有胡子的地方留下了一个深深的吻，脸颊的触感令人惊讶的柔软。  
当Loki离开时，Thor笑着躺着看着他。  
Loki希望Thor能把他搂在怀里，摸他的头发，亲吻他的额头，脸颊，嘴巴。他希望Thor也能主动一点。  
每次Thor触碰他，对他微笑，或者叫他baby，sweetheart，他的内心在满足感过后涌起更大的空虚。  
他们望着对方，既不看别处，也不说晚安。  
Thor突然托起他的脸颊，温暖的粗糙的手掌托着他的脸颊，宽大的拇指温柔地抚摸着他的颧骨，Loki觉得全身的血液都涌上了脑袋。  
“太美了，”Thor轻声说，他看Loki的眼神比以往任何时候都浓重。“你太美了，亲爱的。你不知道。”  
Loki无声地喘了一口气，他躺在那里，一动不动，感觉自己要不能呼吸了，怀疑自己是不是在做梦。  
“天，Loki，你太棒了，baby。我不觉得你知道你对我有多重要，”Thor继续说，声音依然很轻。  
Loki感觉他的脸颊在Thor的手掌下燃烧起来，他的心跳得太快，他觉得Thor甚至都可以听到，他的整个身体因为紧张和激动而微微发抖。  
他伸出舌头，用舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，当他看到Thor用眼睛追踪这个小动作时，他的心砰砰直跳。  
他颤抖着呼出一口气，靠得Thor更近，直到他们的脸只有几英寸的距离，Thor没有阻止他。“Thor... ... 我... ... 我真的想让你吻我，”他小声说，Thor似乎对这个要求并不感到惊讶，也许... ... 也许这是个好兆头。  
“Baby... ... ”  
Loki看着Thor，静静地乞求得到他想要的东西。  
Baby  
这显然不是答应了，也绝对不是拒绝。但是，Thor只是看着他，几秒钟过去了，Loki感觉就像几个小时过去了。  
Loki一度以为是他想错了，显然他曲解了Thor的感情。Thor不想这样，他当然不想，Loki你到底在想什么啊！Loki在心底默念。  
仿佛一切都停止了。  
Loki仿佛看到Thor的决心崩溃的那一刻，Thor一点点靠过来，把他们的嘴唇贴在一起，给了他一个温柔的吻，只持续了几秒钟， Loki觉得这是他一生中最美好的事情了。Thor的嘴唇柔软而温暖，他的胡子轻轻地蹭着Loki的皮肤，这样的触感持续了一会儿，然后又消失了。  
Thor离Loki很近，能感觉到他的呼吸，他用一种奇怪的眼神看着Loki，几乎是脆弱的眼神，好他不应该那样做。  
好像Loki想要的不止这些。  
“Thor，”他低声说，声音颤抖着，“再吻我一次，求你了。”  
而Thor照做了。  
这一次的吻更坚定，没有犹豫，不仅仅是嘴唇的触碰。Thor的舌尖顶开Loki的牙齿，邀请着loki的一起共舞。当Thor的手滑入他的头发，把他拉的更近，他高兴地轻哼出声。  
Loki的一只手滑到Thor的胸前，手指轻轻抓起衣料，无意识地想有更亲近的动作。  
当Thor再次抽离时，Loki发出了抗议的呜咽，他已经开始想念亲吻的感觉了。  
这种情况以后会再次发生吗？只有这一次吗？Thor这么做是为了帮他吗？或者可能是出于同情？  
他想问，但如果不是自己想要的答案怎么办。  
到最后，Loki意识到这并不重要。无论Thor为什么要这么做，他都不想就这么停下来。  
他没有想到和Thor亲吻的感觉是多么美妙，Thor的胡子摩擦他的下巴带来轻轻的刺痒。现在他在内心里嚎叫，乞求更多，但Loki努力让自己平静下来，哪怕这是他和Thor最近的关系，也就够了。  
“我想这么做已经有一段时间了，”Thor说，Loki惊讶地眨了眨眼，往后退了一点，这样他可以更好地看着Thor。  
“是吗? ”他难以置信地问道，想掐自己一下，确定自己不是在做梦。  
“嗯，”Thor哼了一声，脸上带着怀疑的表情，“可以吗? ”  
Loki有点想笑，可以吗？   
当然是他妈的可以   
“当然，”他说，为了判断Thor对他们关系的定位，他靠过去，啄了一下Thor的嘴唇，Thor接受这个吻，他在心里乐开了花。  
他宁愿整晚不睡觉，只是和Thor交换甜蜜的吻，但是接着他就打了个哈欠，这让Thor也跟着打了个哈欠。他才意识到已经很晚了，想起Thor明天要早起。  
他依偎着Thor，笑着，Thor立刻将他拥入怀中，把Loki拉到胸前。  
“明天你还会吻我吗? ”他情不自禁地问道，把Thor抱得更紧了。“后天呢? ”接下来的每一天呢？他想补充，但是他没有说出口。  
“如果你想的话。”  
“我想要那样，”Loki坚定地说，尽可能保持坚定的声音，想确保Thor听清了。Loki等这一刻真的等了很久。  
“那么，”Thor呼气说，“好的。”  
“真的吗? ”  
“真的，baby，你想要什么都行。”  
Loki咧着嘴笑，把脸贴在Thor的胸前，享受着Thor强壮的双臂轻轻地紧紧地搂着他的感觉。  
“晚安，Thor。”  
“晚安，sweetheart。”  
备注:  
他们终于接吻了！  
欢乐时光即将来临  
【译者的话：科学研究发现，一个人打了哈欠之后，身旁的人打哈欠的间隔越短，说明两个人关系越亲近哦😊】


	10. Chapter 10

Thor遵守了他的诺言。  
第二天，他在上班前与Loki吻别，轻轻地亲吻他的嘴唇，抚弄他的头发，祝他今天过得愉快。  
这几乎让Loki感觉到了父爱——或者至少是Loki想象中父爱抚抚摸的感觉——但这仍然让他内心温暖，让他渴望更多。  
Loki犹豫着是否要主动吻Thor... ...但是一旦他们上床，关灯，紧紧地依偎在毯子下，一切都变得容易多了。Loki会用鼻子蹭Thor的脸颊，亲吻他，啄他的嘴唇。Thor的胸腔总是发出高兴地低沉的嗡嗡共鸣，抱着他，抚摸着他的后背和两侧，喃喃地说着Loki是多么好，多么漂亮。  
这总是让Loki很难受，因为Thor到目前为止还没有表现出任何更深层次的欲望，Loki只好忽略他身下的强烈反应，专注于Thor给他的甜蜜的吻。  
日子一天天过去，Loki开始有些焦躁不安，不管他告诉自己多少次，他不应该变得贪婪。  
但是... 他想要更多，他控制不了。  
他们变得比以前更亲密了，他们频繁地亲吻和拥抱，但Thor没有更进一步的行动，好像他害怕这不是Loki想要的。  
这真的很让人沮丧。  
Loki想知道，Thor是希望他迈出第一步，还是他只是不想要更多。  
Loki脑海中浮现了Thor这样做只是为了迁就他的想法，但是他竭尽全力把它们推开，不愿相信这是真的。Thor温柔地抚摸着他，带着温柔的微笑深情地看着他，告诉他所有那些甜蜜的事情，他一定想要的，至少一点点。  
所以，Loki决定主动出击。事实上，他几天前就做出了这个决定，只是还没有行动。  
但是今晚，今晚是他的机会，他已经下定决心了！  
他们坐在沙发上，挤在一起，Loki依偎在Thor的胳膊下，电影才刚刚开始。不过Loki并没有注意到这一点。他在脑海中排练着他到底要说什么，想了很多但都不怎么令他满意。  
诚实地说，他甚至不知道他想说什么。  
\-----------------------------  
Thor，我们到底是什么关系？  
你为什么不想再多碰我一下？  
\--------------------------  
或者更是..  
我想坐在你的大腿上亲吻你，和你唇齿纠缠。  
或者..。  
我想和你依偎在一起，就像我们一直做的那样，但是我想让你深深埋进我的屁股里了？  
\-------------------------  
Thor低下头看他， “一切都还好吧? ”  
“呃，是的。刚刚在想一些事情，”他喃喃自语，用鼻子蹭了蹭Thor的胸膛。  
他想知道，如果是Thor说了这样的话，他会有什么反应。他可能会因为脸红过度而死，然后才能说出这些话。  
最后，从他嘴里说出来的是: “Thor，你喜欢我吗? ”  
Loki觉得非常尴尬，这肯定不是最好的选择，但好像还不错。  
“什么? ”Thor显然他没想到会有这个问题。“我当然喜欢你。”  
“不，我的意思是... ...你知道... ... ”他解释道——希望Thor能够理解至少他试着这样做。  
Thor身体微微后撤，这样他就可以看着Loki，他用拇指和食指轻轻挑起下巴，让Loki抬头。“我以为我表现得已经很明显了，”他说，他的表情有点玩味。  
Loki摇了摇头，希望电视屏幕的光线不会泄露他的脸红。“不，我不这么认为。”  
“也许我当时应该说得更清楚些。我喜欢你，Loki，非常喜欢，也许比我表现出来的还要多，”Thor告诉他，弯下身子在嘴唇上亲了一下。  
Loki想知道这意味着什么——或者说，如果Thor真的像他说的那样喜欢他，为什么他什么都不做，但他只是点点头，咬着自己的脸颊。  
“还有什么事在困扰着你，嗯? ”Thor问道，用大拇指抚摸着Loki的脸颊，耐心地等待着答案。  
Loki耸了耸肩，把目光从Thor身上移开，用蚊子般的声音说，“你不碰我... ... ”  
Thor沉默了一会儿，Loki现在不敢直视他的眼睛，害怕会在那里发现什么。“我...哦”  
Loki很高兴Thor至少明白他的意思，他不觉得自己有勇气再说一遍，一次就够尴尬的了。“你想要那个吗，宝贝？你想让我碰你吗? ”  
Loki点点头，终于抬头看了看Thor的脸，Thor的眼睛变深染上了欲望， “你想摸摸我吗? ”  
Thor轻声笑了一下，“我几乎不能把手从你身上拿开。”  
听到这句话，Loki的眼睛睁大了，并没有想到会听到这个，不过这也缓解了他的紧张情绪， “嗯，不过你以都没表现出来”他三心二意地嘟囔着，又引得Thor笑起来，他的笑容越来越大。  
“这并不容易——”Thor说，Loki更大胆了，爬到他的腿上，磨蹭着他的勃发，接下来要说的话被吞进了喉咙里。  
“嘿，”Loki说，不等自己退缩就深深吻上了Thor。 Thor发出一声惊讶的声音，但马上回吻住了Loki，双手放在Loki的屁股上。Loki张开嘴，吐出舌头，诱惑地舔着Thor的下唇，舌头纠缠在一起时，两个人的身体都绷紧了。  
现在事情远远超出最开始的发展。Loki的身下有了反应，顶在他的内裤上。他想知道Thor是不是也有反应，他试图更往前，但Thor紧紧抓着他，动弹不得。  
Thor 终于放开了Loki 的唇，“我想我们不看电影了，是吧? ”他开玩笑地问道，Loki的脸更红了，他早把这件事忘在脑后了。  
他耸了耸肩，给了Thor一个不好意思的笑，松了一口气，还好Thor看起来并不介意。  
Thor伸手去拿遥控器，暂停了电影，然后把注意力转回到Loki身上。Loki期待着再次被亲吻，但Thor只是盯着他看，最近他总是这样做的，几乎就像... ... 就像在欣赏他。这总是让Loki脸红心跳，不能自拔地沐浴在Thor的眼神里，沉醉于它。他想和Thor继续刚刚的吻，Thor热切的目光让他有点想逃。  
“你真好看（gorgeous,），你知道吗? ”Thor的声音低沉而喑哑，这绝对是Loki有生以来听过最性感的话，他的身下分泌出一些液体，他坐在Thor的膝盖上轻蹭自己，以求更大的快感。  
“美的令人窒息，”Thor补充道，Loki摇摇头，移开目光，感觉脸颊烧了起来。Thor赞美他，令又爱又恨，他喜欢这些赞美，却不知道如何回应。“Thor，”他轻声低唤，享受这种甜蜜的折磨。  
“天啊，你害羞的样子真让我抓狂。你知不知道你脸红的时候有多漂亮? ” Loki把他的脸埋进Thor的脖子里，他觉得自己一时间不能承受这么多的赞美。  
Thor一只手放在Loki的后脑勺上，手指穿过他的头发。“baby。来吧，不必害羞，”他说，慢慢地鼓励Loki抬头。  
Thor弯着身子，开玩笑地用鼻子轻轻碰了碰Loki的鼻子。“如果你觉得不舒服，我可以停下来。我真的很喜欢告诉你，你有多漂亮，因为我觉得你也应该知道这一点，以防你还不知道。”  
这确实让Loki感到有点不自在，不太习惯接受夸赞，但他也不希望Thor停下来。Thor的话，让他的脸颊发烫，心跳加速，下身硬的更厉害了。“我不想让你停下来，”他诚恳地说，Thor露出一个的微笑， “那我们继续，”Thor说着，给了他一个和以往感觉完全不同的吻。  
Thor这段时间一直在退缩，现在他终于放开了。Loki以前从来没有被这样亲吻过，他呜咽着，把自己靠的更近。  
Loki任由Thor的舌头滑进嘴里，Thor的手伸进他的 t 恤里，带着薄茧的手掌摩挲着他的背部，全身轻轻战栗。Thor的胡子蹭着他的下巴，酥酥麻麻的，让Loki想要更多，Thor的吻让他的皮肤泛起粉红。  
他的身下已经彻底硬了起来，他想碰一碰它，至少重新调整一下位置，让自己舒服一点，但是他觉得自己已经接近临界点了，他害怕自己碰到自己的那一刻就释放出来。  
他轻轻地把身体移到Thor的膝盖上，想找到一个更好的位置，他能感觉到Thor火热的硬挺抵在他的大腿内侧，隔着薄薄的衣服把他的热情传递给Loki。  
“god，我都不记得上一次我这么硬是什么时候了，”Thor笑着说，Loki觉得他要不行了，因为Thor因为他而硬起来了。  
Loki紧紧地抓住Thor的肩膀，向前扭动他的臀部，Thor的手滑进身下的短裤滑进去抚摸他的屁股时，他更兴奋了。  
“这样可以吗? ”Thor问道，Loki急切地拱起背部，邀请着Thor进一步动作。  
“是的，”他气喘吁吁地说，Thor用他的大手揉捏他的屁股把他拉近，让他们的老二摩擦在一起。Loki觉得自己分泌的液体更多了，他低头看了看，看到灰色运动裤上逐渐扩大的黑点，又惊讶又尴尬地睁大了眼睛。  
Thor一定是注意到了他的目光，顺着着他的目光向下，因为他忽然笑了，当Loki再抬头看他的时候，他英俊的脸上露出了得意的笑容，这立刻让Loki脸红得更厉害了。“Fuck,，你湿透了，baby，”Thor说，他从Loki的裤子里抽出一只手放在两腿之间，释放出loki的下身，让Loki哽咽发出呜呜声。  
“嗯... ... Thor，不要。他警告说，“我靠得太近了，太近了，”但Thor没有离开，而是紧紧地抓住他的手，俯身亲吻他的脸颊，向下用牙齿擦过Loki的皮肤，因为Thor一直在按摩他的老二，刺激着Loki发出的渴望的、微弱的呻吟，尽管他试图控制自己不出声。  
“就是这样，宝贝，”Thor低声说到他的耳朵里，舌尖挑逗着Loki的耳垂，Loki的指甲戳进Thor的肩膀，他的腿挤压着Thor的大腿，试图再坚持一会儿。  
他不想让这一切结束，不想这么快就尴尬地结束。  
Thor的汗蹭到Loki身上，他的嘴巴还在忙着亲吻吮吸Loki的脖子，好像这还不够，Loki感觉两根手指在他的屁股之间摸索，指尖擦过他的洞口，强烈的快感让他紧张颤抖，他妈的就快到边缘了。  
“来吧，sweetheart，射吧，为我高潮，Loki，”Thor温柔地说着，但这仍然是一个命令，Loki除了服从什么都做不了，咬着下嘴唇让自己安静下来，努力压下想喊daddy daddy的冲动，daddy这个词未必会受欢迎。  
Loki被高潮的强烈快意裹挟，Thor抱着他，Loki气喘吁吁地倒在他身上发出轻柔的沙哑的呻吟声。  
Loki平静下来之后，他没有抽身离开，在想怎么才能让Thor明白他想要更多。Loki并没有感到满足，一点也没有。而且，Thor还硬着，Loki也想让他释放。  
他轻轻起身，一边说一边看着Thor的眼睛，声音仍然有点颤抖。“你想上我吗? ”  
Thor眨了一下眼睛，眼神变暗，他的变化让Loki的身体又隐隐兴奋起来。”如果我们不... ”  
“回答我，Thor，”他恳求道，但这次他的声音更坚定了。“你想要这个吗？你想操我吗? ”  
Thor深吸了一口气，点了点头，双手紧紧握住Loki的身体两侧。“是的，我想操你，baby”  
Loki颤抖着呼出一口气，用手摩擦着Thor坚硬的老二，他自己的老二也一点点又硬起来。“去床上? ”他建议道，Thor点点头，把手放低，抓住Loki的大腿站起来，很容易地把他举起来。  
Loki很快把自己缠在Thor身上，Thor带他们去卧室时，他笑容满面，从他还是个孩子的时候就没有人这样抱着他，他发现自己很喜欢这样，紧紧地抱着Thor，喜欢Thor这样轻松地抱着他。  
到床上，Loki不情愿地放开了Thor，Thor小心翼翼地把他放在床垫上，紧接着也躺了下来。Loki张开双腿，让Thor坐在两腿之间，Thor向前伏在Loki身上，看起来好像要把他整个吃掉。  
当Thor伸手抓住Loki的 t 恤衫的衣角帮他脱下，Loki的身体微微战栗，Thor目光紧紧黏着他，仿佛形成了实质触碰到了他裸露的皮肤。接着，Thor用拇指勾住裤带，Loki抬起臀部，大腿兴奋地微微抖着，Thor脱下裤子，双手摸上Loki光滑的大腿。  
“看看你弄的一团糟，baby，”Thor用挑逗的语气说，示意着Loki的短裤，Loki想要道歉——对不起，daddy——但是他闭上了嘴，给Thor一个羞怯的笑。  
Thor拉下了Loki的内裤，给他擦了擦，Loki的身下随着Thor的动作轻轻晃动。  
“你也一样，”Loki有点恼，他也想看看Thor，他全身赤裸，但Thor还穿着衣服，尽管他有点喜欢这样。  
Thor答应了Loki的要求，把他的 t 恤拉到头上脱掉，然后把它和Loki的衣服一起扔在地上，紧接着脱掉他的短裤。  
Loki的目光落在Thor的大腿上，瞥了一眼就移不开眼——又长又粗纹理筋络分明——Loki立刻想知道如果Thor在他的身体里会是什么感觉——顶端是深红色的，分泌的前液映出亮亮的光，让Loki想尝一口。  
Thor从床头柜里拿出润滑油和避孕套，然后弯下身子，用一只手爱抚着Loki的身体，低头轻轻和Loki接吻。  
Loki渴望地呻吟出声，用他的腿勾住Thor的屁股，当Thor的老二顶着的时候，他感觉自己的洞口处传来可怕的压力。Loki觉得非常空虚，急切地向Thor索吻，暗示着Thor进一步动作。  
Loki听到润滑剂管子打开的声音，几秒钟后，Thor的手指在入口处摩擦，他的背从床垫上拱起，急切地想让Thor进入他的身体，哪怕只是他的手指。  
不久，Thor的指尖轻轻探了进去，慢条斯理地移动手指，将润滑剂抹在Loki的身体里。  
Loki放开了Thor的唇，轻声喘息，Thor继续吻他的脖子，吸吮Loki的喉咙边的软肉。Loki希望在那之后能留下痕迹，一想到Thor以这种方式宣誓主权，让其他人都能看到，他的身下就热得发烫。  
另一根手指连接着第一根，但Thor并没有加快他的动作速度，继续着缓慢而甜蜜的折磨。  
“你真棒，baby，”Thor在他的脖子上喃喃自语，舔了舔Loki的喉结，引出了Loki的一声呻吟，他已经接近第二次高潮了！  
“Thor，来吧。现在你可以操我了，”他说，不想再来一次，因为Thor都没有达到一次高潮，尽管他被Thor尺寸吓到了，他不确定自己是否真的准备好了。尽管如此，他不想让Thor觉得他是自私的，只关心自己的快乐。Loki也可以让他很快乐，只要Thor开口。  
“你不喜欢这样吗? ”Thor问道，听起来几乎有点担心，Loki不可置信地笑了，问题是他太享受这个了！  
“我很享受。但是... ... 我也想为你做点什么，”他喃喃自语，觉得自己很傻，难道Thor不想也享受这个吗？  
“你已经为我做了很多了，亲爱的。好好享受，让我来照顾你，好吗? ”Thor轻轻地告诉他，啄着他的嘴唇，Loki点点头，Thor的话温暖着他。他想要这样——他们两个像这样在一起，Thor照顾他——他妈的太他妈伤人了。  
以前也有男人上过他，但是那没有任何意义，从来没有这样的感觉。通常是他趴在车后座或者靠在墙上，那些家伙，不管是谁，从后面抓着他，虽然这个姿势没什么问题，但总是让人觉得太没人情味了，好像没有任何意义。  
好像他什么都不是。  
特别是他们似乎从来不关心Loki的快乐。  
Loki认为事情不应该是这样的。  
他从来不知道自己需要什么，也不相信和他所爱和信任的人做爱会感觉如此不同。  
但现在他在这里，感觉爱，珍惜和渴望，沉醉在Thor的动作里，温柔的接触，只有他的话，充满了感情和赞美。  
而且感觉很好。  
比Loki想象的还要好。  
尽管他很紧张，但是他感到奇异的放松和舒适，知道他在Thor的怀抱里是安全的。  
从来没有人这样抚摸过他，仿佛他是一件珍贵的东西，一件值得珍惜的东西，这让他感到脆弱，但他没有反抗。  
他让Thor照顾他，就像Thor要求的那样，当Thor用手指探索他的身体时，他愉快地闭上眼睛，当Thor用三根手指插入他的身体时，Loki的身体热烈地欢迎他。  
他感觉到Thor摩擦他的前列腺点，快要高潮地快感刺激的他的前液滴落在他的下腹部，睾丸收紧。他紧紧抓住Thor的肩头，拼命想抓住什么东西，把腿绕在Thor的腰上，给Thor更多的空间。  
“太棒了，baby。你对我真是太好了，”Thor粗声粗气地说，他们的嘴唇碰在一起，Loki呜咽着，他紧紧绞住Thor粗壮的手指，这感觉真是太他妈的好了，强烈地兴奋让他目眩神迷。  
“daddy，求你了，”他呜咽着，感到无比的无助，完全听凭Thor的动作，直到Thor的行动停下来，他才意识到自己说了什么。  
不不不。  
Fuck.  
Fuck.  
”对不起，Thor，我不是故意... ”  
“Loki。再说一遍，”Thor哑声说，他蓝色的眼睛注视着Loki，他的声音比Loki听到过的还要粗糙。  
“ ... ... 求你了，da…daddy，”他犹豫地小声说，仍然有点害怕Thor会生他的气，但是Thor从喉咙深处发出一声咆哮，跟Loki激烈地亲吻着。  
Loki摇晃着身体夹紧了Thor的手指，Thor加快了手上的动作，按着每一个敏感点，确保Loki准备好了承受他。  
“就是这样，baby，为我高潮，为daddy高潮，sweetheart。”Thor说， Loki就这样又一次达到高潮，他在Thor身下绷紧身子，过强的快感让他控制不住眼泪与口水。“太好了，darling。你太棒了。太他妈棒了。”  
Loki把Thor拉近，抱着他，用鼻子蹭着Thor的脸颊，慢慢平静下来，他的呼吸最终恢复了正常。  
“操我，求你了，daddy，”他说，抬头看着Thor，Thor咕哝着，点了点头，退出手指戴上安全套，抹上些润滑，在入口轻蹭几下。  
“准备好了吗，baby? ”Thor问道，Loki点点头，双腿缠绕在Thor的腰上。“呼吸，”Thor指导着并抚摸着Loki的头发，他开始推入，一点点撑开Loki后穴的褶皱。  
Thor慢慢地、小心地滑进他的身体，Loki竭力控制自己的呼吸，他的胸部快速起伏，全部进去了，Thor保持着没有动，Loki感觉到Thor深深埋在他的体内，逐渐适应了。  
“动一动，”Loki说，不愿再等下去了。“求你了，daddy，”他一边说，一边试探的从舌尖吐出这个词，经过这么长时间的幻想后，终于能够大声说出来，他感到非常兴奋。  
“好吧，baby... ... 好的，”Thor说，挺动他的腰，开始浅浅的插入，磨的Loki只能呻吟，鼓励他去更快，更用力。  
Thor保持着一个稳定的频率，慢慢的动作，但一点点深入，几乎完全退出之后又顶进来。  
Loki感觉自己的身体在Thor的手下变得柔顺，让自己完全顺从于Thor，只想成为Thor的人，属于他，让Thor随心所欲地使用他，Thor会好好照顾他，给他想要和需要的一切。  
他用手抚摸着Thor的背部，感受着手掌下的肌肉收紧又放松，指甲擦过皮肤，Thor绷紧唇角，臀部不停动作。他想在Thor身上留下自己的印记，就像Thor在他的脖子、肩膀和锁骨上留下的印记一样。  
“你这么漂亮，sweetheart。甚至比平常还漂亮。”Thor说着，轻轻地托起Loki的下巴，用食指摩挲着肿胀的嘴唇。  
Loki呻吟着，本能地张开嘴，伸出舌头舔了舔Thor的手指尖，勾人地看着Thor。“daddy，”他呼出了一口气，Thor高兴地接受了邀请，过了一会儿，两根粗粗的手指被塞进了Loki的嘴里。  
Loki用嘴唇裹住他们吮吸着，用舌头逗弄着他们。这种感觉出奇的好，他急切地呻吟着，享受着上下都被Thor塞满的感觉。  
“操，baby... ... 我真想死在你身上，孩子，你知道吗? ”Thor说着气喘吁吁，Loki发出一声急切而低沉的声音，用力吮吸手指，他还紧紧夹着Thor的老二，他想要更多，他想要Thor更粗暴的动作。  
Thor用手指抵住他的舌头，把它们往嘴里塞得更深，他兴奋地呜呜叫着，Loki感到口水从他的嘴里流出来，顺着他的下巴往下滑。这感觉很好，让他更性奋，他迫不及待地想让Thor捅进他的嘴里，想要他的粗大摩擦过自己的舌头。  
“baby，”Thor说，声音性感低沉又带着一丝危险。“你很想尝尝它，是不是? ”  
Loki不知羞耻地立刻点了点头，Thor发出一声轻笑，慢慢地收回那两个手指，抽出手指的时候擦过嘴唇，让它们往下滑，带出一串唾液，直到他碰到Loki的乳头，好玩地捏了一下。  
“daddy，”Loki呜咽着，，Thor突然用力，加快他的动作，就像Loki希望的那样重重地顶弄着。  
“感觉好吗，宝贝？感觉daddy深深地插在你的里面? ”Thor问道，他的手抓住Loki的大腿，把它绕到自己腰上，这样他就可以进的更深。  
Loki感觉自己像被劈成了两半，享受着每一分每一秒，感受着Thor的粗长彻底把他打开。他希望那种甜美的酸痛能一直伴随着他，提醒他此时此刻的美好，哪怕是当他工作时，当他洗澡时，当他只是躺在Thor身边时。  
“感觉好极了，好饱，”他诚实地说，陶醉于Thor看他的目光，感觉好像是第一次有人真正看到他。  
他去亲吻Thor，他们又湿又黏，每次Thor擦过他的敏感点，他就呜咽一声。  
“我想骑你，daddy，”他说，声音带着恳求，Thor发出了低沉的咕哝声，轻松地推了他一把，在Loki反应过来之前就换好了姿势，上位的姿势进的更深，带出Loki的呻吟。  
“来吧，宝贝，”Thor敦促道， Loki热情的动起来， Thor的眼睛盯着他，从他的脸到他的胸前，再到他的两腿之间，Thor的老二消失在他的身体里。Loki陶醉于这种感觉，动的更快，想让他拥有和自己一样的快感。  
“妈的，宝贝... ... 你他妈的生来就是骑男人的，你知道吗? ”Thor说，他的手鼓励性地捏着Loki的大腿。  
Loki放肆地呻吟着，不停地在Thor的身上起伏，头发粘在他汗津津的额头上，他的老二随着每一个动作一起跳动，再一次完全用力，他很确定他离第三次高潮不远了。  
这一点也不奇怪。  
Loki觉得这样非常性感，他想象过很多次骑在别人身上，但那些人只是躺在那里，看着他，赞美他，告诉他自己的老二有多棒，而Loki却像一个训练有素的妓女一样对着自己的老二做爱。  
即使在他最狂野的幻想中，他也无法想象他会和Thor一起做这件事。  
他借着他们的位置，贪婪地打量着Thor，从Thor柔软的下腹部开始，用他的手指梳理着那里的毛发，然后向上盯着Thor宽阔的胸膛。他忍不住弯下身去揉Thor的胸肌，一边继续律动着，一边让自己保持平衡。然后他是他最爱的Thor宽阔的肩膀和粗大的手臂，想象一下如果Thor把他抱在墙上干他，而他只能抱着Thor，搂住他的肩背，那会是什么感觉。  
这个幻想让他更兴奋，又一滴前液从他的前端淌出。“摸摸你自己，sweetheart。让我看看你，”Thor气喘吁吁地告诉他，Loki很快就服从了。他坐在Thor的膝盖上，用手握住自己，随着身体的动作抚摸着他的老二。  
“快要到了吗，baby？不会很久的，”Thor一手移动到Loki的屁股上，一手抚摸着他的脸颊，亲吻着他，迎合着Loki的动作，Loki发出了一声近似哭声的呻吟，动的更卖力了。  
“我快到了，daddy，”他呻吟着，激烈地迎合着Thor，这绝对是他们现在都需要的。  
随着Thor重重的一顶，Loki只能听到一声咆哮般地呻吟，Thor射了。Loki感觉Thor在他的身体里抽动，他很开心，这一切都是为了他。他想被Thor的种子填满，而不是隔着套子。  
也许不久他也会拥有这个，Thor从不否认任何事情。  
他现在只能扭动他的臀部，Thor仍然把他牢牢地按在他的身上，但这足以使Loki达到他的高潮了。他的眼睛紧闭着，愉快地垂下头，daddy这个词像祈祷一样从他嘴里滑出来，他的液体洒在了自己的手上和Thor的肚子上。  
他就像这样停留几秒钟，喘息着，然后倒在Thor身上，他们的身体粘着汗水和精液，挤在一起。  
“妈的，我觉得自己年轻了20岁，”Thor认真地说，Loki咯咯地笑着，用鼻子蹭着Thor汗湿的胸膛。  
Thor把避孕套取下来，让Loki躺在他身边，他们两个都翻过身来，看着对方。  
“这太棒了，”Loki认真地说，他的脸颊微微泛红。“这... 这就是你留下我的原因吗? ”他真诚地问，没有想太多，他只是好奇，想知道Thor是否从一开始就想过这个问题，想知道他为什么对自己这么好。Loki从来没有真正理解这一点，他觉得这似乎是个合理的解释。  
这似乎是错误的解释，Thor睁大了眼睛，眼里充满了讶异，他立刻坐了起来，看起来有点难过，Loki已经后悔问了。  
“什么？Loki，不！你为什么会这么想？FUCK!孩子,我不该让这种事发生的，我不该... ”  
“不，不，不，Thor，对不起。对不起。求你了，我只是想知道。我真的很抱歉，”他恳求地说，也坐了起来，感觉自己很愚蠢，他的下嘴唇颤抖着，几乎要哭出来; 上帝，为什么他这么不擅长这个？“我只是想弄明白这是怎么回事。请不要生我的气。”  
Thor的表情柔和下来，他把Loki拉得更近，抱在他的腿上。“嘿，我没有生气，宝贝。不是对你发火，好吗? ”Loki点点头，Thor亲吻着他的头顶，摸着他的背。“我关心你，Loki。我很高兴你在这，事实上，这段时间里我很快乐。你让我快乐，你明白吗？我想照顾你，给你你想要的一切。FUCK！我爱你，baby，好吗？我爱你，”Thor说，Loki抽身看着他，他的眼睛涌起一丝泪光，这是幸福的眼泪，最快乐的眼泪。  
“是吗? ”  
“当然，宝贝。怎么会有人不爱你呢？不可能的，”Thor告诉他，现在Loki又笑了起来，像个傻瓜一样。  
“我也爱你，daddy... ... 可以吗? ”  
Thor斜着身子亲吻他的鼻尖。“什么，你是爱我还是爱daddy的大家伙? ”  
Loki感觉自己的脸颊在发烫。  
“没关系，baby，”Thor温柔地告诉他，用甜蜜的吻堵住Loki的嘴。“哦，还有一件事。听着，我想让你知道，无论怎样你都可以留在这里，我家永远欢迎你，这一点不会改变。如果你后悔了，改变了对我们关系的看法，我希望你能告诉我。我不会把你赶出去的。明白了吗? ”  
Loki的心快乐地收紧，他点点头，紧紧地抱着Thor。“你对我太好了，”他低声说，几滴眼泪滑落在Thor的胸膛上。  
“对你来说，什么都不算太好，baby。你只配拥有最好的，”Thor坚定地告诉他，Loki发出柔和的呜咽声，引得Thor发出阵阵笑声。  
“提前告诉你，我永远不会改变主意的，”Loki告诉他，Thor哼了一声，用他的脸颊蹭了蹭Loki的头发。  
“嘿，其实，我也想和你谈谈别的事情，”Thor告诉他，如果Thor的表情不是那么温柔和深情的话，Loki听到这些话会慌张。  
“嗯? 什么? ”  
“我注意到你还没有搬空你的行李箱，”Thor说，语气温和又谨慎，Loki明白这是Thor让Loki知道他不需要做任何他不想做的事情的方式。  
“哦，”他咕哝着，咬着自己的脸颊。“好吧，对不起。我，，，只是以为这是暂时的。”  
“但不是现在，对吧，dear? ”  
Loki摇了摇头，这显然不再是暂时的了。“这是不是意味着我应该把行李全拿出来? ”  
“如果你愿意的话。你就不再是这里的客人了，Loki。你是我生命中最重要的一部分，你想在这里呆多久就呆多久。如果你愿意的话，这里是你的家，”Thor告诉他，这一切都是如此真挚和甜蜜，Loki不得不再次努力忍住泪水。  
“Thor，”他颤抖着呼出，抱着他，紧紧抓住他。当然，Thor像往常一样，牢牢地把他抱在怀里。“我想要那样，”他说，又一次吻上Thor。  
他们像这样躺在床上，依偎在一起，直到Thor说服他，他们需要在睡觉前清理一下。他们迅速地一起洗了个澡，Thor不得不抱着Loki，因为Loki的腿还在发抖。Loki很高兴Thor给他洗澡，Thor用毛巾包裹他，把他带回卧室。  
Loki只是站在那里，Thor换了一条床单，换上新的短裤，上床睡觉，挤在一起。  
“我还以为我才是那个老头呢，”Thor戏弄他，和Loki比起来，看起来更需要休息的不是他。  
Loki怒气冲冲地掐住Thor的身下，惹得Thor大叫一声，谢天谢地Thor没有反击。“好吧，你试试把这个大家伙塞进你的屁股里，”Loki抱怨道，好像他不喜欢它的一样，Thor笑着，亲吻着他的小宝贝。“现在让我睡觉，我需要恢复精力。”  
“小鬼，”Thor亲昵地说，Loki咧嘴一笑，很喜欢他在Thor面前扮演一个烦人的小混蛋角色。 Thor似乎也喜欢这样，很有趣。“做个好梦，baby。”  
Loki困倦地喃喃道晚安，他很肯定在睡着前听到了一句我爱你，嘴角勾起了一个微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 期待评论和kudo，谢谢！


End file.
